The Boy Next Door
by Rena1ssance
Summary: Who would you choose? The boy next door or your dream guy? For Hinata, Naruto is the dream boy next door. But what happens when someone else moves next door? What will Hinata do? Please read and review!
1. Throwing rocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Some characters may not be portrayed as normal~ .e.g. Hinata won't be stuttering much.

* * *

Who would you choose? The guy that has always been there for you, or the dream guy that you've always wanted? I've never really thought much about it, except when watching romantic comedy movies, and the girl always picks the boy next door, and should since the dream guy is always an ass in the end. But what if the dream guy is the guy next door?

Tap, tap, rattle…

I snuggled deeper under my blankets, trying to ignore the annoying sound coming from outside my bedroom window. The sound stopped and I let out a sigh of relief when, crack! I jumped up in my bed, throwing my covers off. I ran to my window, which let to a small boucany on the second floor.

"Hinata!" hissed a voice.

Pulling aside the thick curtains I noticed a crack in the glass. I quickly opened my window before some serious damage could be done.

Snap! I stumbled back just as I opened the door, holding my head in pain. Something had hit me – really hard – in the head. I rubbed the sore spot, and felt something wet on my fingers. In the light of the moon I saw my fingers stained with blood from my head. A moment later, everything went black.

"Hinata! Come on!"

I tried to ignore the low murmur. My head was throbbing and I just wanted to sleep. I tried to snuggle deeper under my covers and heard a chocked yelp. Forcing an eye open I found myself not in my bed, but on my floor! Strong male arms surrounded me, holding me against a firm body. And my hand had found its way under the shirt. I frowned. Was I dreaming? I tilted my head back to look at the person that was holding me. Naruto.

"Please Hinata, wake up," he pleaded in a hushed tone.

Why was he whispering? Naruto was usually loud and energetic.

"Naruto-kun?" I mumbled, feeling my cheeks warm.

"Finally!" he breathed in relief. "I thought I was going to die." He squeezed me tightly in a hug. I felt my heart speed up at his affection.

"What happened?" I asked as he released me.

"I wanted to see you. Couldn't sleep." He grinned.

I squinted at him, something nagging in my memory. Then I saw a small rock on my floor.

I raised an eyebrow, and winced as it caused my cut to burn.

"Were you throwing rocks at my window?"

He laughed nervously. "I was aiming for the window. Sorry bout your head."

I couldn't help but laugh. The guy I liked had hit me in the head with a rock.

* * *

Author notes:

Just setting the story. I'll see whether people like the idea before continuing. Thanks =)


	2. History and new neighbours

My name is Huyga Hinata, I'm sixteen years old, and I'm in love with my best friend – my next-door neighour, Uzumaki Naruto. The first time I saw him was the time he moved next door. I was five. I can still remember feeling curious and excited that someone would be moving in to the gigantic house next door. I remember peering out through the front window with Hanabi, and seeing a blur of yellow dash out of the car that had pulled up to the driveway. Naruto was yelling excitedly and pointing at everything and running around. He must have seen me, because he had run up to our window, waving and staring at me before I even knew what was happening. I think I fainted because I don't remember what happened next.

Before Naruto came bounding into my life, I was a girl who couldn't say one sentence without stuttering. He even called me Hihinata for a month, thinking that was my name! Naruto encouraged me and gave me confidence. He even stuck up for me when I was bullied at primary school, and ended up getting bashed. He was my first friend.

Sometimes I try and not think about the day Haruno Sakura transferred to our school. It was the first day of high school, and that day changed everything. I saw it in his eyes when she walked into our school hall. I had always hoped that he would look at _me_ like that. That he would see me beyond being just a friend. We still remained best friends, even when I was placed in a different class to him, and Sakura was placed in his class. I always told myself that it was better to be a part of his life, even as a friend, then to be nobody to him. It hurt, but losing him would hurt more. What frustrated me was that Sakura wasn't a bad person. She was gorgeous compared to me – unique with her vibrant pink hair, her jade green eyes, her toned body and outgoing personality. She suited Naruto, and Naruto deserved the best. I wished that I was prettier – that my hair wasn't a dull blue-black, and my eyes weren't a colourless hue; I wished Naruto would love me.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" repeated Hanabi as she barged into my room. I looked up at her from my book.

"Someone is moving into the house next door!" she shouted excitedly, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the stairs. "It's about time we had another neighbour. I'm sick of seeing Naruto all the time."

"Hanabi! Don't say that about Naru – "

"I hope a cute guy my age moves in!" she cut through my defense.

I sighed and allowed her to drag me out the front door.

We both froze as two boys stepped out from the car.

Hanabi nodded in approval, as she took in their appearance, "hot."

I elbowed her gently. Honestly, when did my _little_ sister turn into a boy fanatic?

* * *

Who do you think her new neighbours are? =P

Review to find out! Hoping for at least 7 before I update. Thanks for the support =)


	3. Very attractive looking neighbours

Hi, thanks for the reviews =) I'd love to get more, so I know what people think about my writing. It also keeps me going. This is a short chapter just introducing the new neighbours. Things will get more interesting after I set the story up.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel curious as I watched the two boys step out of their expensive black Porsche, dressed in smart designer clothing, and looking like attractive models. It was obvious that they were brothers. Jet-black hair fell into the younger brothers eyes, as he turned to look in our direction. I gave a small smile, wanting to be friendly to our new neighbours. Then he glared at me, and I felt my blood freeze. He was looking at me as if he wanted to kill me. I shifted my eyes to his older brother, wondering if he would glare at me as well. He smiled, and I felt relieved.

"Hi!" called Hanabi as she dragged me towards them.

The older brother shut the car door and turned to us with a smile. The younger brother ignored us and walked away from us.

"Hello," he responded, in a voice was deep and mellow voice. I could imagine girls falling over themselves to get to him.

Hanabi continued her introduction. "Welcome to the neighbourhood! I'm Hanabi and this is Hinata." She nudged me forward as she spoke my name, and I stumbled forward, almost crashing into him.

He laughed quietly, and I bowed my head in an embarrassed greeting.

"I'm Itachi and that's my little brother Sasuke." he nodded towards the younger brother who was now leaning against the door.

I saw Hanabi's eyes light up. "Where did you move from?"

"Japan."

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm studying overseas, and our parents thought it would be a great opportunity for Sasuke to study overseas with me."

"What year are you in?" she was so enthusiastic, I couldn't help but smile.

Itachi laughed loudly. "I'll take it as a compliment that you think I look young. I'm actually in my last year of uni. I will be studying at the Univeristy of Konoha."

Hanabi frowned slightly. "How old are you?"

"Twenty." He replied with a smile.

"Oh," she breathed in relief, "your not that old. How about Sasuke?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke, who had his arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at us impatiently.

"Sasuke will be attending Konoha High. He's sixteen."

I yelped as Hanabi gripped my arm and turn to me. "He's your age Hinata!"

I grimaced. I hope he wouldn't be in my class. He seemed kind of rude and mean.

"Hinata! Hanabi!" I heard my dad's voice as he called us.

Hanabi wrinkled her nose. "Sorry Itachi, gotta go!"

He nodded at Hanabi, "See you around." His eyes met mine, "Hinata." I felt a shiver as he spoke my name, looking directly into my eyes.

As we stumbled through the door, Hanabi began to gush excitedly.

"I call dibs on Itachi! He's so dreamy, and nice!" she paused. "Do you think dad will mind his age?"

"Don't you think he's a little old for you?" I asked. He seemed old to me - he was 20!

She waved her hand airily, "age is only a number."

I laughed and poked her side. "Concentrate on your studies first. You're still young, so you don't need to rush."


	4. Classroom changes

Thank you to all those that reviewed my story! I really appreciate it =) ..and love it XD ~it gives me the strength to continue writing =P so if you want faster updates, you know what to do *cough* review *cough* =P

Thanks worldreminiscence for the advice~ anyone can now review annonoymously, so no excuses! =P jokes

* * *

I felt like banging my head against my desk – literally. Not only was Sasuke – _The_ Uchiha Sasuke – my next-door neighbour, but he was also in my class, AND sitting next to me! In _Naruto's_ seat – of all places! I couldn't help but send a scowl in his direction, which happened to be at the same time he turned to glance at me. I blushed in embarrassment as he raised an eyebrow at my facial expression. Then he smirked and my embarrassment turned to annoyance. I felt like wiping that annoying smirk off his face with a 64 palm strike.

I'm usually a calm and gentle girl, but when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke, he just brings out the worst in me – feelings of annoyance and extreme dislike; emotions that I've never felt before just rise to the surface! He just agitates me! With that smug expression and his 'I'm too good for you' attitude. I hate it when he tries to put Naruto down. I don't understand their 'rival-friendship relationship', competing with one another like there's no tomorrow. It's only been a week since Sasuke has moved next door, but it feels like eternity! I wish he would go back to whatever alien planet he's originally from.

I can't understand why Ino and Sakura are so obsessed with him. I mean, he might be good-looking, but his personality just ruins everything. I glanced at Ino and Sakura who were whispering behind their textbooks. My gaze shifted to Naruto, who was now seated on the other side of Sakura. His chin was resting on his forearms, and he was looking at Sakura with dreamy eyes. I quickly looked away. I knew he liked Sakura. Everyone knew he did. I wonder if people thought I was pathetic for liking him even though I knew he liked someone else. I heard Sasuke cough and mutter 'weak' under his breath. I ignored him. He was always making negative comments.

"Don't know why you're hanging onto an idiot that's crushing on a girl with such a huge forehead."

Anger coursed through my veins. "Don't call Naruto an idiot." I defended.

Sasuke looked at me with a feigned expression of confusion. "I wasn't speaking to you. I was merely thinking out loud."

My hand moved before I was aware of what I was doing, and I watched with satisfaction as my rubber hit him in the head.

"Thanks for the rubber." He grinned as he picked it up and tucked it into his pocket.

I turned away from Sasuke, wishing I had hurled scissors at him instead, and tried to focus on my work.

"I never knew Hyuga Hinata could be so violent."

Before I could respond, loud cries erupted from some of the girls in my class.

"Kyaa! It's Uchiha Itachi!"

"Ahh! Itachi!" screamed another girl.

I turned and saw Itachi advance towards Sasuke and I.

I saw Sasuke frown, and bit my lip to prevent a smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked Itachi.

Itachi held up a small bag. "You forgot your lunch _little brother_." Itachi placed it on Sasuke's desk and turned to me.

"How are you going Hinata? Sasuke's not bothering you, right?"

Before I could reply, our principal Senju Tsunade, marched into the room. "Itachi! What do you think you're doing? It's class time and you're distracting the students!"

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry Miss Senju. Just bringing my little brother his lunch."

"Yes, well get going then." She inclined her head to the exit and strolled out.

He followed her. Then just as he was about to pass through the door, he called my name and threw something at me. Out of reflex I managed to catch the object.

Itachi had thrown me a bar of chocolate, with a note attached:

_See you after school._

I felt my stomach drop with an uncomfortable feeling. I didn't know what Hanabi would think about Itachi and his gesture. Honestly, I didn't even know what to make of it. I quickly tucked the chocolate and note into my bag as I saw Sasuke eye the note. Life was getting awfully complicated with my new neighbours.

* * *

Note: I hope I don't offend anyone with the development of the story, especially as I know everyone has their favourites =P I hope you can enjoy the story regardless =)


	5. Insight       SPECIAL chapter

The reviews have spurred me on to update because I really want to share the story and hope that you all enjoy the development =) Thank you for all the kind words =) For all the reviews, I decided to make this a special chapter - longer than usual with more insight into the other characters =P

* * *

Hanabi looked at me accusingly. "Were you planning to meet Itachi after school?"

It was after school and I was rearranging my book shelf – thankful it was Friday.

After school, I had seen many girls converge around Itachi. I used that distraction and had almost slipped past Itachi unnoticed. It would have been successful except Hanabi had called out my name, and Itachi had looked up in my direction and waved. Then I had called out very 'convincingly' that I had to go, and sprinted home. Hanabi had seen Itachi and saw him wave at me, and was now hounding me.

"No, I'm not meeting Itachi. I'm staying home."

She eyed me suspiciously. "Why did you leave school so fast?"

"I had things to do." I picked up a book and placed it on my shelf.

"Hinata, rearranging your book shelf isn't something you would rush home to do." She paused. "I heard from some of the girls from my class that he visited you."

I sighed, "He visited my classroom. Not me. He was there for Sasuke. We're in the same class." I turned to face Hanabi and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Honestly Hanabi, I'm not interested in Itachi. You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you right?"

Hanabi nodded, then her eyes saddened. "You're still in love with Naruto?"

I couldn't meet Hanabi's gaze and concentrated on the book I held in my hand.

* * *

(3rd person view)

The front door slammed loudly, causing the whole house to shake. Itachi sighed as he heard Sasuke storm through the house. When the house had quieted, Itachi peered into Sasuke's room. Sasuke was lying on his bed; one arm thrown over his face, while his other hand gripped a black ipod. Itachi pulled out one of Sasuke's headphones.

"What's got you in such a foul mood?" he questioned.

Sasuke sat up in surprise. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with _Hinata_?"

"She was busy." he answered coolly. Itachi was still thinking about why she had run away from him after school.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face. "More like avoiding you."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, and then poked his forehead. "Forgive me little brother, I didn't realize you fancied Hinata."

Immediately Sasuke's cheeks burned with colour. "Wh-what are you talking about? Don't drag me into your infatuations!"

Itachi laughed quietly. "There's nothing to be ashamed about Sasuke. Hinata is a very beautiful and kind person."

Sasuke's blush deepened. "Don't say embarrassing things like that out loud!"

Itachi crouched down so that he was at eye-level with Sasuke. "Tell me Sasuke, do you like Hinata?"

Sasuke grabbed his pillow and whacked Itachi in the head. "Far out! I told you not to say stuff like that! Do what you want with Hinata. I don't care!" Sasuke jammed his head phones back in and turned on his side, so that his back was facing Itachi.

* * *

(Hinata's perspective/1st person view. Saturday)

I peered out my front door, making sure the coast was clear. I felt embarrassed that I was going out of my way to avoid Itachi, that I had run away from him the other day when he had told me that he would be waiting for me. It wasn't that I didn't like him. It was that Hanabi liked him, and I didn't want to give Itachi any ideas.

I stepped out of my hiding place behind the door and quickly locked it.

"Good morning, Hinata." I jumped as I heard a familiar voice behind me, and dropped my keys. Before I could bend down to pick it up, Itachi had taken the last few steps separating us. I took a step back unintentionally, pressing my back against the door I had locked. His eyes twinkled mischeveously as he dangled my keys in front of me.

"Good morning Itachi-san," I replied softly as I took the keys back.

"I didn't see much of you yesterday."

"Uh, sorry about that," I stammered. "I was really busy."

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

"Er, I…" my mouth felt dry and no words were forming.

Suddenly Itachi burst into laughter. "You look like a fish with your mouth gaping like that." Itachi tilted his head and looked me up and down, his eyes resting on my 'gaping fish mouth'. He licked his bottom lip. "You're such a beautiful girl Hinata."

I felt my cheeks flush. Please do not confess to me! I mentally prayed.

"Hinata! There you are!" I spun around and saw Naruto waving at me madly. I felt relieved as Naruto jogged towards us. Itachi let out a resigned sigh.

"Come on Hinata, we can't be late! You know how popular Ichiraku is!" Naruto had already taken hold of my arm, ready to drag me off to his favourite Ramen stall when he turned to Itachi. "Oh, hey Itachi."

Itachi nodded his greeting, reminding me of Sasuke. Then Itachi turned to me. He leaned close to me, his breath brushing my ear and whispered: "Keep safe."

I looked at Itachi in confusion, allowing Naruto to pull me away. What did Itachi mean?

* * *

"Ah! Satisfaction!" Moaned Naruto in delight as he patted his stomach. "The best ramen ever!"

I smiled at Naruto. It had been awhile since we had spent much time together. I missed being with him.

"Wana take a walk after this?" he asked as we made our way to the counter.

"Sure," I agreed enthusiastically. Right now I would do anything to spend more time with Naruto. I reached into my bag for my wallet when Naruto stopped me.

"My shout," he said with a grin.

I felt my heart flip. Naruto only treated me on special occasions like my birthday.

The owner, Teuchi smiled at us. "Treating your girlfriend Naruto? How nice!"

I felt myself blush. The sentence 'your girlfriend Naruto' had a nice ring to it.

"She's my _best_ girlfriend," he replied earnestly.

"You have a girlfriend?" Ayame piped up.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "Hinata is obviously a girl, and she's my best friend." Then he muttered under his breath "and I thought I was dumb."

I felt myself wince, as Naruto ushered me out of Ichiraku.

As we walked through the park, I noticed Naruto was unexpectedly quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"I was thinking about what Ayame said," Naruto spoke seriously. I looked at him in surprise. Naruto had never spoken about girlfriends before.

"I wanted to ask you what you think about it, about me having a girlfriend."

"I think…" I trailed off. Should I confess to Naruto about my feelings? Would he accept my feelings?

Naruto laughed, "Sorry Hinata, for putting you on the spot! I'll ask you a easier question! What kind of girl would you approve of?"

I felt my insides twist. Naruto wouldn't be asking me these questions if the girl he liked was me. He would just say it.

I twiddled with my fingers as we walked. "Well, she has to be a good person." I began uncertainly, "caring, helpfully and honest. She has to appreciate you for who you are. She should encourage you and always be there for you."

Naruto frowned in concentration. "I'm not sure if anyone meets all those criteria."

I gave a small smile, "maybe they aren't good enough for you then?"

He grinned, "If that's the case, only you, Hinata will ever be good enough for me!" I felt hope rise in me.

"But, that might be a little weird huh? Since we've been friends for ages, it'll be like dating your sibling! Ew!"

I felt his words stab my heart. Naruto had only ever thought of me as a friend – a sibling – nothing more, nothing even remotely romantic.

"Hinata?" he nudge my side.

"Yes?" I looked up at him, feeling the back of my eyes prickle with tears.

"You okay?" he asked in concern. "Your eyes are watery."

"I think dust went in my eye," I fibbed as i rubbed my eyes. "What brought up this conversation?" I asked, hoping to distract him.

"Oh, uh," his cheeks tinted pink. "Lets sit down." He motioned towards the park bench. I followed him.

"Hinata, we've been friends since we were kids. You're my best friend. Nothing will ever change that. I wanted you to be the first to know. Well I wanted to tell you first. Actually I wanted to see what you think."

I touched his arm, warm and firm under my fingertips.

"Naruto, you can tell me anything."

He nodded, then in a rushed breath he said _it_. I could only watch in stunned silence, his mouth moving, saying the very words that would crush my heart.

"I'm going to ask Sakura-chan to be my girlfriend."

* * *

I knew it. I had always known it, but why did it hurt so much actually hearing it? I struggled to breath as my nose was clogged from crying. I hated it when I cried. I was just glad that I was able to hold the tears back from Naruto. I had only let the tears fall once I was in my room, and once the tears fell, they wouldn't stop.

I heard a soft tap at my door and a wedge of light spilt into my room.

"Hinata?" called Hanabi in a soft voice. "Are you okay?"

I tried to reply, but a sob escaped from my lips. Within moments, Hanabi's arms were wrapped around me. "It's okay. It'll be okay." She murmured.

Later, we sat on my bed devouring the chocolate brownies Hanabi had baked to cheer me up.

"You know Hinata, you're really pretty."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Hanabi, I think you need your eyes checked. I'm probably all red and splotchy from crying."

Hanabi stuck her tongue out at me, "I meant in general." She paused and looked at the brownie in her hand. "I think Itachi likes you."

"I don't like him in that way Hanabi."

She looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay if you do. You can have him." She giggled as my mouth dropped open in shock.

"Hanabi…" I began, uncertain of what to say in response to her 'gift'.

She waved her brownie in the air, "You don't have to take him if you don't want to. But the offer is there. If you _happen_ to like him, don't stop on my account."

I nodded uncertainly and took a bite from my brownie to distract me.

"Besides," Hanabi continued, "I've got my eyes set on Gaara from Suna High."

I choked on my brownie.


	6. Confessions

Thanks again for the reviews! This is a longer chapter because i had these events down and I really wanted to post it to see what you all think. Hope you enjoy it! =)

* * *

How are you supposed to act around the guy that you have always been in love with when you know, without a doubt (since he told you himself), that he has feelings for another girl? You can't just help but compare yourself right? What is it about her that he likes? What are you missing that she has? The list could go on. I know it's pointless think about these things because it won't change anything. Well, at least I don't have to worry about how to act around Naruto today… since he's walking with Sakura to school.

"What's up with you this morning?" asked a deep voice.

I looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of me, his silky hair falling into eyes, eyes reflecting concern.

His gaze unsettled me. "Nothing," I replied quickly. I was not going to pour out my feelings about Naruto to Sasuke.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I pushed past Sasuke, not in the mood to fight. I felt a warm hand touch my arm.

"What's wrong?"

I looked down at my feet "Why do you care?" If Naruto didn't care about me anymore, why would Sasuke?

Sasuke's hand dropped from my arm. "I don't." he said in an icy voice, and walked away from me.

I frowned, what was that? Was Sasuke pretending to care? Or did he really care?

"Don't worry about Sasuke. He's just confused." Came another voice.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Itachi walking towards me, crossing the lawn that separated us.

"Confused? About what?" I inquired.

Itachi smiled, "You'll find out eventually, but for now, how about I walk you to school?"

Something must have passed over my face because he hesitated. "If you're uncomfortable with me walking you, it's okay. You can walk alone. Just thought you might want company."

"No, it's not that…" I heard Hanabi's voice whisper in my mind: You can't say no to that face! Look at that _body_!

I tuned her out. I wouldn't say no to Itachi because his gesture was kind, not because of his appearance. I felt my lips twitch imagining Hanabi's response. Itachi must have noticed my smile because he gently took my elbow and guided me in the direction of Konoha High.

* * *

"Hinata!" called a voice. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw Ten Ten waving at me. I took one more look around the school grounds. It was lunch and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. I tried not to let the disappointment show and made my way to where the girls sat. Ino was twisting her hair playfully between her fingers, throwing coy smiles at Kiba who was playing basketball. Sakura was toying her juice box.

Ten Ten patted the ground beside her, "Join us for lunch, Hinata."

I knelt down on the grass, carefully arranging my school skirt.

"Kiba is so hot when he plays bball!" Ino murmured, fanning her self exaggeratedly. "He's even hotter than Sasuke-kun!"

I turned to look at the guys playing basketball. Kiba and Sasuke were currently engaged in an offense-defense play. The muscles in Sasuke's forearm rippled, he twisted around Kiba, moving swiftly and elegantly, and then jumping up to score a lay-up. I had never taken much notice of Sasuke and basketball, but I had to admit, that seeing him like this - his face was so open and determined, free of anything sarcastic and rude. It made me wonder why Sasuke was an arrogant jerk outside of basketball.

"Oi, forehead! Did you hear what I said? _Kiba, hotter than Sasuke_," Ino emphasized each word slowly. "Something is definitely wrong with this one." she jabbed Sakura's side.

"Is it Naruto?" I asked quietly.

The juice box that Sakura had been playing with suddenly burst open.

"Ew! Gross! Sakura you idiot! You got it on my skirt!" screeched Ino as she stood up glaring at Sakura.

"Come on Ino, I'll help you clean up," offered Ten Ten as she led Ino away, casting me a worried glance.

"Did Naruto tell you that he was going to confess to me?" asked Sakura, looking at the ruined juice box in her hand.

"I knew he liked you before he told me about the confession." I replied, trying to keep my voice even.

Sakura slowly lifted her head, her emerald eyes meeting mine.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I frowned, "It wasn't my place."

Her mouth opened to say something, but she seemed at lost for words.

"Do you like him, Hinata?" Sakura asked me slowly.

I had never voiced my feelings for Naruto out loud to anyone. If I did, Naruto would be the first to hear it. Besides, if Sakura and Naruto were together, why should I tell Sakura? Let her flaunt it in my face? Or be pained to know she had stolen the one I loved?

I answered her question with a question. "Did you reject him?"

Her brow furrowed. "I told him I had to think about it. I'm giving him my answer tomorrow." She paused, then resolve set in her eyes. "I'm going to confess to Sasuke after school.

* * *

I glanced at my clock – 6 pm. I wonder if Sakura has confessed to Sasuke yet? Honestly I feel like slapping Sakura, for using Naruto like a backup plan.

Tap, Tap, rattle…

The familiar sound of rocks being thrown against my window caused me to jolt up in bed. Looking through my window I saw Naruto waving at me excitedly.

"Naruto?" I called as I leaned over the rails.

"She said yes!" he yelled, "Sakura said that she'll be my girlfriend!"

I felt my heart drop and almost threw myself over the rails. So Sasuke had rejected Sakura? And Sakura had turned to Naruto.

I forced my self to congratulate Naruto, all the while my hope of ever telling Naruto about my feelings dissolved into emptiness.

* * *

I twisted in bed, unable to sleep. thoughts of Naruto and Sakura kept invading my mind. It felt like the walls were pressing in against me. I finally kicked off my sheets and opened my window. The cool air washed away my thoughts. I eyed the wooden ladder thoughtfully. If vines could grown up it, then I could climb down it.

"What _are_ you doing?" asked an agitated voice, when I stepped off the ladder that led from my room to the ground. I jumped, covering my mouth to muffle my yelp of surprise. Standing in the soft moonlight, below my window was Uchiha Sasuke!

"What are _you_ doing here?" I replied, throwing back the question. Seriously, what was Uchiha Sasuke doing under _my_ window?

"Trying to find out why you're climbing out of your window. Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"I can take care of myself." I retorted.

"I meant dangerous in the sense of exposure. I could see everything from down here." He smirked.

I felt myself blush, and pulled my nightgown down. "Pervert!" I hissed.

"Tease." He replied calmly.

I smacked his arm, and felt satisfied when he winced.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked, rubbing his arm in annoyance.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Sneaking out to see Naruto?"

I spun to face him, annoyed that he had reminded me of Naruto. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Nothing. I just like seeing you flustered."

I glared at him, wishing my eyes would make him evaporate.

"Woah, don't give me such a sexy look Hinata-_chan_!"

I clenched my fists. I really felt like hitting him again.

"I couldn't sleep," he finally admitted.

I shifted uncomfortablly. "Why not?"

"Thinking too much." He gave me a small smile. "What about you?"

I nodded, "Same."

"Want to take a walk?"

I bit my lip, feeling uncertain. Sasuke was nice now, but he could always revert into an annoying pest.

"I promise to be on my best behaviour." He offered with a hopeful grin.

I couldn't help the smile. Sasuke seemed so sincere, and he really wanted company. "Okay," I finally agreed. "If you promise not to be so mean and sarcastic."

He pretended to be wounded then shrugged. "Just for you, Hinata."

* * *

Notes:  
So what do you think of the story so far? **Review** to let me know your thoughts! I should be doing my assignments, but I really wanted to get this chapter out, especially the last section coz I thought it was amusing.. well when I imagined it =P


	7. Midnight strolls and Morning guests

I just want to say a personal thank you to the reviewers =) thank you:

Worldreminiscence – your constant encouragement for each chapter really keeps me going =)  
Lewnna – thanks for the advice about the length of the chapters! And for being the first reviewer =D  
Julieyang92 – thanks for the ideas and comments, you've helped me decide how to tell the story  
Icescale – thank you for your input~ you've raised a lot of questions, and I was going to write about the girls hounding Hinata, but then the story took a different turn, and I got too caught up with other ideas.  
Story-teller666 – really, thank you for the positive review and for being able to stay awake while reading my story!  
Bluemoon33 – you are so sweet! * eyes tear up * =P  
HinaHyuugaSan – thank you for your kind words =)  
Aya – Thanks for the comment about Hanabi~ I hope you still like her characterization and don't think she's too 'boy-ssessed' XP  
Clementine – I'm glad you think the plot is intriguing and the set up clever ~my bf thinks it's confusing… haha  
Mariketa the wey lock – thanks for the review, one is better than none =P

You reviewers really make my day ^_^

I hope this chapter serves as a treat~ and that Sasuke isn't too OC for you... also, please don't be offended with how I charaterised Sakura. Thanks and itadakimasu! ^O^

* * *

I groaned as something annoying began to bounce on my bed.

"Hi-na-ta!" sang a voice.

"Hanabi…" I grumbled. When I finally pried my eyes open I found Hanabi leaning over me, excitement shining in her eyes. "What?"

She giggled. "It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

I frowned, "Hanabi, it's too early in the morning for gibberish and puzzles."

She leaned closer, her breath tickling my ear and whispered. "Last night. What did you and _Sasuke-kun_ get up to?"

I sat up so quickly, I nearly caused Hanabi to topple off my bed, which wasn't a bad idea.

"Hanabi! I exclaimed, feeling myself blush."

"Well?" She wiggled her eyes brows suggestively. "What did you do?"

* * *

_* Start Flash Back *_

"So… why couldn't you sleep?" I asked, tilting my head to get a better look at Sasuke. In the dim moonlight his skin glowed and his features were softer.

"Thinking too much." He glanced at me, and I saw a light blush spread across his cheeks.

"What were you thinking about?"

He smirked, "I didn't know you were so interested in me Hinata."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Didn't you say you were going to be on your best behaviour?"

He shrugged "I think it's a great improvement." He scratched his head, "How about we take turns asking questions?"

"Okay," I agreed. "So what were you thinking about?"

He looked at me in disbelief, "Don't be so selfish Hinata, it's my turn to ask a question."

I grinned, "You already asked a question."

"Which was?"

"Now who's being selfish?" I replied, my grin spreading. It felt nice being with Sasuke. He took my mind off things… off Naruto and Sakura to be exact.

I saw a vein in his forehead twitch, but he didn't say anything.

We walked in silence until the park came into view.

"Swings?" he asked, as we gravitated towards them.

"You're using up all your questions."

"Are you still going on about that Hinata?"

"Don't blame me. It was your idea."

"You know, you're making it hard for me to be on my best behaviour when you act like that?"

I felt myself frown, "Am I annoying you?"

He sighed, "Sort of." Then mumbled under his breath, "You're too cute."

I stumbled, "Wh-what?"

He jerked his head up; "I said I'll push you on the swings."

"Oh, okay…" I replied uncertainly. "Just be careful that you don't touch me anywhere weird."

He looked at me stunned then laughed out loud. I blushed and scowled at him.

"I'll try not to."

I sat down on the swing warily, but Sasuke didn't touch me inappropriately. He was actually very gentle with his pushes, and I felt mildly surprised. I didn't know this side of Sasuke existed. He had always been rude and arrogant in my opinion.

He cleared his throat after awhile, "You still haven't told me what you were thinking about."

I sighed, and closed my eyes, trying to focus on the feeling of the breeze floating through my hair, myself soaring through the sky, and Sasuke's strong hands on my lower back. "Did you know Naruto confessed to Sakura?" my voice cracked on Naruto's name. The pain was still there.

It was silent except for the sound of insects and the creak of the swing.

"Have you confessed to Naruto?"

I shook my head slowly, my eyes still closed.

"Do you still… love him?" Sasuke sounded hesitant.

I nodded slowly, "He's my best friend. I'll always love him."

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed the chains, pulling me up short and stopping the swing. I blinked my eyes open in surprise; finding my back pressed against his firm and warm chest. He leaned around to look at me, his face an inch away from mine. I felt my cheeks burn. I had never been so close to a guy intentionally.

"Hinata," he murmured, his eyes flickered to my mouth and back to my eyes, burning deep and intense.

My mouth felt dry, I couldn't say anything. I was caught in his gaze. Was he going to kiss me?

Then his thumb brushed my cheek, and I realized I was crying.

"I was thinking about you Hinata."

"Huh?" I felt utterly confused. Sasuke had just wiped my tears away and hadn't uttered a single jab.

He took a deep breath, "I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about you."

"Why were you thinking about me?"

"I was worried about you." He bit his lip in embarrassment.

"Why?"

"Because, I…care for you." And then before I knew what was happening, Sasuke had leaned in and kissed me… on my cheek!

_* End Flash Back*_

_

* * *

_"Sis, you're blushing. Are you thinking about something naughty?"

I shook my head, "Of course not!"

"You sound a little defensive and worked up," she noted with a cheeky grin.

That was it! Without warning, I launched myself at Hanabi, pinning her down and tickling her.

"No! Stop! Please! Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'll stop!" she cried.

I released her and she rolled off my bed, glaring at me.

I tried to contain my smile. Hanabi hated being tickled, so she was probably pretty annoyed at me.

"Your punishment for being a mean older sister is to tell me what happened between you and Sasuke."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll ask Sasuke-kun if you don't, or maybe Itachi-kun will know something."

"Annoying pest," I grumbled quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said Hanabi's the best,"

She raised her chin a fraction, "That's what I thought I heard."

I shook my head slightly. "Let me get ready first, I don't want to be late for school."

"Oh about that. There's a teacher strike on today. School's cancelled. It was on the news this morning." She grinned.

"How convenient." I muttered.

* * *

I smiled inwardly as I exited from the bathroom. Since school had been cancelled, I had taken my own sweet time in the shower – mainly to annoy and avoid Hanabi. I peeked inside my room and yelped in surprise when I saw Sasuke sitting on my bed. Then I embarrassingly stumbled back and fell on my butt.

Sasuke smirked, "I've never had a girl literally fall for me."

I stood up quickly, trying to salvage whatever dignity I had left, "That's so corny."

He shrugged, looking unfazed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was still feeling confused and awkward about the kiss – it was my first kiss from a boy, regardless of it being on my cheek.

"Hanabi's revenge," he replied simply.

"Hanabi's what?" I repeated. Then my phone went off. I grimaced when I saw that it was a message from Hanabi:

_Ur so MEAN sis! U took so long in the showa! Dun think this is ova. Wen I get home ur gona give me ALL the details. Btw~ I left a present on ur bed ^o^_

I looked up from my phone to see Sasuke watching me with his dark eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked, feeling agitated.

"Don't be so cold to me Hinata. After all, we did kiss last night."

My mouth dropped open. "What, what are you talking about? You kissed me!"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Details."

I blushed furiously. Seriously, it was too early in the morning for this!

DING DONG!

"Stay here. I'm going to get the door." I huffed and quickly left the room. Why was my heart beating so fast? What did Sasuke want?

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto, as he captured me in his arms.

"Na-Naruto," I stuttered in surprise. "Why are you using the front door?"

"Sakura-chan wouldn't let me use your window." He said with a pout. Then saw who was behind him. Sakura.

"Hi Hinata," she greeted me.

"Hi," I replied quietly.

Then I saw both of them stare at me, eyes wide, or rather the space behind me, their mouths dropping open.

"Teme!" "Sasuke-kun!" they shouted in union.

I turned in surprise, and there stood Sasuke, leaning on the wall behind me with a smirk.

"What are you doing in Hinata's house?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm spending the day with her since you're busy with your new girlfriend." he replied simply.

I heard Sakura take a sharp breath, and saw Naruto blush.

"I'm not too busy for Hinata!"

Sasuke delicately raised an eyebrow, "Stingy aren't we? You want Sakura _and_ Hinata?"

I roughly pushed Sasuke behind me. "Ignore him, he's just being annoying."

"Hn," came Sasuke's reply.

I saw Naruto's face scrunched up in concentration. Was he really thinking about what Sasuke said?

"Naruto-kun?" I asked gently.

He snapped out of his thoughts, "Sorry, Hinata. Uh, have you eaten? Sakura and I were planning on eating out."

"Ramen?" I asked with a small smile.

Sakura frowned, "No way! We ate that yesterday! We're going for sushi."

"Sounds like fun," voiced Sasuke.

I turned my head to glare at him. What was he thinking! How awkward would it be? Did he forget that Naruto had _just_ broken my heart by getting with Sakura?

Naruto crossed his arms, "Your not invited, teme."

"Is that so?" Sasuke replied with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "I guess Hinata and I will find something else to eat."

I watched as conflicting emotions battled across Naruto's face. "Fine, you can come."

"Ask me nicely, _dobe_."

"Teme!"

"Stop it!" Sakura hit the back of Naruto's head. I winced, and felt my anger boil. How could Sakura treat Naruto like that!

"Ow! Why'd you hit me Sakura-chan? Sasuke started it!"

"Come on Hinata, I need my stuff from _your_ _room_." Sasuke spoke loudly as he dragged me away from them.

"Teme! What were you doing in Hinata's room!" yelled Naruto. "Ow!" he cursed again as Sakura hit him.

* * *

"I told you to stay in my room!" I hissed under my breath as Sasuke and I entered my room.

"I'm not your pet, Hinata."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, as I gathered my phone and bag.

He pushed his hair back. "I want you to be happy."

"How will this make me happy?" I snapped and turned to glare at him.

Sasuke looked uncomfortable and slightly unhappy. "The dobe likes you. He just hasn't realized it yet. You still have a chance with him." His voice trailed off in a whisper.

* * *

Note:  
What do you think? Too long winded? Sick of Sasuke and Hinata fighting so much?

Review and let me know =)


	8. Sasuke's Storm

Hi =) Sorry for not updating for awhile.. i was waiting for more reviews, but 7 is good since it was chapter 7 =P  
Since I made you wait for so long, I decided to make this a special chapter from Sasuke's point of view... just so you get an idea of what's happening in his head and what he thinks of Hinata. I'm actually contemplating on including a Naruto point of view in ch 9~ let me know what you think =)

Happy readings =)

* * *

* Sasuke's Point of View~

The first time I met Hinata, she intrigued me. She was different. All the girls in my class were seriously obsessed with me – they didn't even know me. At my old school, all the girls were just focused on my appearance. They didn't really care who I was. They only wanted the title of dating Uchiha Sasuke. But Hinata, she was different from the beginning. I had never seen a girl look at me like she did – I really thought she might hit me, although I'd heard in the school halls that Hinata was one of the nicest girls in the school, but very withdrawn, and her best friend was a hyperactive blond male!

I don't know why, but I felt agitated whenever I was around her. She made me feel things I never really gave much thought to; things like being patient, showing my emotions, and listening to people. I didn't like the change she was stirring in me. Then I heard about Naruto and Sakura. I knew that Hinata liked Naruto - it was obvious to me, so Naruto must have a thick skull to not realise it, especially if Hinata is his best-friend.  
Then all I could think about that day was Hinata. I couldn't even sleep. I wanted to make sure she was okay, so I crept out of my room and became a stalker! Me, Uchiha Sasuke, stalking someone! She's making me insane and weird! Then I saw her climbing out of her window in a lilac dressing gown – it was so corny, but she really looked like a moon princess or something out of a book. I focused on my feet - I didn't want to be a pervert or anything! But when she finally finished climbing down her window, I couldn't help the idea of what I might have seen and my curiousity of how she would react. To be honest, I like teasing her, seeing her react in ways that no one has probably ever seen. I want to be the one that she can open up to and not care about what other people think.

When I saw her crying on the swings, I felt something inside of me break. Did she really love Naruto, _the idiot_, that much? Could she ever love me? Would I be able to give her everything she deserved? Probably not. The most I could do to show her how I feel would be to help her get the one she loves.

* * *

I tried to cover my emotions. "The dobe likes you. He just hasn't realized it yet. You still have a chance with him." I trailed off as I saw Hinata's confused expression. Was it so difficult for her to believe that anyone would want her? How could Naruto not see her!

Then she gave me a small smile. "Thank you, Sasuke. You're very sweet."

I felt my cheeks warm at her gentle words.

"Hinata! What's taking you so long? Is Sasuke doing something…" came Naruto's loud and obnoxious voice.

I sighed and turned to the door, extending my hand, I slapped Naruto's forehead as I walked out.

* * *

* Hinata's Point of View~

"Finally, you're home! Where have you been?" demanded Hanabi, as I fell onto my bed.

"Out," I replied.

"With Sasuke-kun?" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Yes, and Naruto-kun and Sakura."

"A double date?"

"Of course… not." I sat up.

"Touchy. What's gotten you in this mood?" she sat down on my bed.

I finally told her everything that had happened – excluding the part about Sasuke kissing my cheek.

"Sasuke thinks that if we make Naruto jealous, Naruto will realize that he has romantic feelings for me." I finished.

She nodded, deep in thought. "So the entire time you were out, Sasuke was making jabs at Naruto to make him realize how he felt about you?"

"I suppose," I replied glumly.

Hanabi tilted her head back. "Sasuke-kun sure sounds like a nice guy. He's changed since we first met him don't you think?"

I nodded slowly. Why had Sasuke changed?

* * *

"Morning, girlfriend." Sasuke murmured in a low voice as he took his seat beside me.

"Wh-what?" I spluttered, getting peach juice up my nose and on my desk. I looked down and began to rummage in my bag for a tissue. Why did Sasuke call me girlfriend?

"Ehem," Sasuke coughed and held out a white tissue. I looked up in surprise.

"Thanks," I mumbled, still embarrassed. I reached for the tissue and his hand caught my wrist. He brought my hand towards him and ran his lips teasingly across my knuckles. I felt my cheeks burst into flames as my hand tingled from his caress.

"Sasuke," I whispered. He was looking at me, his eyes intense, staring right at me as if my whole being was laid bare before him.

A loud thump behind me broke our connection. I turned and saw Naruto bent over the floor, picking up books. I felt that I should go and help Naruto, but Sasuke had a hold on me.

I looked back at Sasuke who had turned my hand around and was placing a kiss on the inside of my wrist.

"Go along with it, Hinata." I could feel his warm breath on my skin. He watched me for a moment then released my hand. I tried to compose myself. Was I dreaming? Go along with what?

"Are you and Sasuke together?"

I looked up and saw that the question belonged to Sakura. Naruto was standing beside her, carrying their books in one arm.

"Hi, Hinata," he greeted me sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with his spare hand.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," I replied, trying to understand his awkward behaviour. Naruto and I had always been close, sharing everything with one another. But thinking back on it, it had changed when Naruto got with Sakura. Would going along with Sasuke's plan make our relationship worse? Would it damage my relationship with Sasuke as well?

"Are you serious!" Naruto looked at me, then Sakura. "Hinata would have told me!"

Sakura eyed us carefully. "Are you together?" she repeated.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words formed. I never thought one word hold so much power to change my life.

"Yes." came the words, but I realized it wasn't me who had spoken, but Sasuke. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Since when?" Sakura blurted out.

"The day after you confessed to me." Sasuke replied in a cool voice, his eyes focused on Naruto.

* * *

Notes:

Muwahaha! Cliffhanger? I hope =P What do you think Naruto will do when he finds out the truth about Sakura? Will Naruto realise his feelings for Hinata? Will Hinata fall for Sasuke? Or has she already fallen for him?

You what to do to find out! =P Review! XD


	9. Emotions

I thought I wouldn't be too mean and decided to update for the weekend as a treat =P Hope everyone is still enjoying the story =)

* * *

I stared at Sasuke. He did not just say that! I wanted to scream at him. Naruto didn't know that Sakura had confessed to Sasuke before accepting Naruto's confession. It was the truth, but to let Naruto know… it was heartless.

* * *

* Naruto's Point of View~

I have never been at loss for words in my entire life. I actually usually get in trouble for being a hyperactive loud mouth. But right now, I have nothing to say. In this situation where I should be saying something because it includes that Teme Sasuke, my best friend Hinata, and Sakura – my girlfriend.

But like an idiot, I run away – still holding those tree wasting textbooks that no one reads unless they have an assignment due!

"Naru-"

I hear someone call my name, but thoughts are just swirling around, blocking everything out with white noise.

I push my way through students in the hall, ignoring their dirty looks and curses.

When I stop, I find myself standing at the back gate of the school. I finally release my hold on the books and they fall to the ground in a muted thud. Cherry blossoms dance through the wind, and I see Sakura-chan approaching me cautiously. I feel uncomfortable, not relived to see her. But shouldn't I feel glad that my girlfriend has chased after me?

"Naruto?" she stands besides me on the grass.

I don't want to look at her so I scan the building in front of me.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"For what? Not telling me that you only accepted my confession because Sasuke rejected you?" my words are harsher than I expected.

Out of the corner of my eye I her bite her lip, her eyes look like the sea – all watery and I know she will cry. Sakura has always been very sensitive, despite her tough girl act.

I sigh. "Why are you crying?"

She sniffs. "I don't want to lose you." She grabs my hands and looks at me, pleadingly. "I really do love you Naruto. You've always been there for me. You're the only one that really cares about me. I know I don't deserve you. But please, give me another chance!"

Her tears trickle down her face. Beneath the cherry blossoms, I wonder if I can truly trust Sakura. I can't resist but to pull her into a hug. To offer her comfort even when I am in pain. I don't want to see Sakura hurt. As I hug her, my eyes drift up the building and I catch sight of Hinata, watching us from the window of our classroom. Something in Hinata's expression makes me catch my breath. I've never seen Hinata look so hurt, so alone. Then I see Sasuke wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her away from the window. Jealousy sweeps through me instantly, and I pull away from Sakura. The person I really want to hug right now is Hinata.

* * *

* Hinata's Point of View~

I watch as Naruto flees the classroom and stand up to chase after him.

"Naru-" his name forms on my lips but I pause when I feel Sasuke's hand grip my wrist firmly.

I whirled on Sasuke, "Why did you tell him that! Let go!"

Sasuke releases my wrist. "He had to know the truth."

I feel so angry with Sasuke. I want to hate him for how he has hurt Naruto.

"It's okay if you hate me," he murmurs softly, as if he can read my mind.

Something sad passes in his eyes, and I can't help but wonder if Sasuke wants me to hate him on purpose.

"I don't hate you." I reply gently. I walk to the window beside him. Looking outside, I see Sakura approaching Naruto. "I hate Sakura."

Once the words have left my mouth, they leave a bitter emptiness behind. I watch as Naruto embraces Sakura. So even Sakura deceiving Naruto has no effect on his love for her? There is no chance for us. At that moment, Naruto looks up and our eyes meet. Surprise registers in his face, and I think that he didn't realize I was watching. I feel someone's arm drape over my shoulders to offer comfort and I turn away. I don't want to see anymore.

* * *

"Hinata! You have a letter!" Hanabi calls. I can hear her running down the hall towards my room. I burry my head under my arm, glad that I had the forethought to lock my door. A loud thump on my door, followed by a quieter thud on the floor accompanies the curses that stream from Hanabi's mouth.

I sigh and open my door. "What are you doing?"

Hanabi is sprawled on the floor. She sits up, inspecting the bruises that have formed due to her barging into my door. She glares at me accusingly as she rolls up her shirt, exposing a red welt on her arm.

"I could have you arrested for the way you treat me." She waves an envelop in my face.

I bend down and haul her up, ignoring the letter in her hand. I fall face down on my bed.

"What's wrong with you now? She asks still agitated.

I bury my face in my pillow.

"Since you're so enthusiastic about this letter I'll help you open it," she replies sarcastically. I hear the paper rip, a letter sliding out of the envelope, the crinkling of paper being unfolded, and Hanabi's surprised gasp.

I turn my head to the side to look at her.

She eyes me suspiciously over the top of the letter.

"Do you have something to tell me, sis?"

I frown and reluctantly sit up and hold my hand out for the letter.

The handwriting is neat but unfamiliar, however the introduction has given the author away:

_Dear Girlfriend,_

_Can you believe we have had our first couple argument? Please let me make it up to you by having our first date. I will pick you up at 7 tonight – from the front door, unless you want to climb out of your window again._

_P.S – wear something nice._

* * *

Note:  
Any thoughts? Review to let me know =) Thanks! Have a great weekend =)


	10. Girlfriend

I wasn't going to update so soon, but I couldn't resist. Thanks for those who have reviewed~ your reviews made me want to share what happens next =) It's now 1am, so I'm off to bed. Please review for the extra effort! =D ~Weekend special! Things are going to start heating up for Hinata =P

* * *

Hanabi is absolutely thrilled and excited.

"Uchiha Sasuke? You're dating Uchiha Sasuke our next-door neighbour! When did this happen?"

I rub my temples, feeling a headache forming. "I'm not really his girlfriend. It's pretend. All part of his master plan to get Naruto and I together."

Hanabi looks at me confused. "Do you want to be with Naruto? What about Sasuke?"

"I don't know." I grumble. Honestly I'm not in the mood to 'wear something nice' as mentioned in Sasuke's letter. I could care less, but Hanabi is demanding that I wear something nice because it is my first date. My first date? I can't help but look in the direction of Naruto's house. We haven't talked about what happened. The last time that we didn't talk to each other for a week was when I got the chickenpox. I try to reassure myself that everything will be fine with him. He already made up with Sakura and decided to still be with her. Naruto is only my best friend, so I shouldn't worry about as if he were my boyfriend.

I'm too tired to argue with Hanabi, so I allow myself to go with the flow. I let Hanabi have her way with me: style my hair, apply my make-up, and even choose my outfit.

"Do I really have to go all out though?" I ask eyeing the shoes Hanabi wants me to wear. She must be insane. The heel has to be at least six-inches! I'll either break my leg or never walk again after tonight.

"Don't you want to be cute for Sasuke?" she asks as she curls my hair.

I shrug, "Do you want me to be taller than him?"

She laughs, her face beaming. I've never seen her so happy. "Sis, no offence, but you're a midget. Sasuke will still be taller than you. But I know how annoying you are when you're not comfortable, so we'll compromise."

I glare at her and she smiles at me sweetly.

At the end of the two hours my inky blue hair is now loosely curled, brushing against my bare shoulders. Hanabi has done something extraordinary with her make-up kit, bringing out my eyes, making them seem darker and more mysterious. She even selected an outfit from her wardrobe– a pale silver dress with delicate purple trimmings and a thick purple ribbon that encircles my waist. I blush at my reflection because I look so different – I almost look cute.

"Perfect!" Hanabi circles me, admiring her work.

"Thank you, Hanabi."

I see an evil glint in her eyes. "You can thank me with details." Then her eyes soften. "Have fun sis. I wish mum were here to see you go on your first date. She would be so proud!"

I feel my eyes water. I wish mum was still alive. I miss her. I know Hanabi misses her too. I see it in the way Hanabi obsesses over guys, as if she is trying to fill a void.

"Aw, don't you cry and wreak all that work!" Hanabi pokes me gently and I blink the tears away and smile.

Ding Dong!

We both turn our heads to my door.

"Ah! Your date is here!" she screeches and thrusts a small shoulder bag and ballet flats into my arms, while dragging me to the front door.

I open the door and see Sasuke's back.

"I was thinking of checking your win…" he trails off as he turns around and sees me. I blush not just because his eyes are practically falling out, but also because he looks very handsome. He has a dark pair of jeans on and a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. There's a red and white wristband on his left wrist. He's left a few buttons undone, revealing his chest.

We stand at the door staring at one another until someone giggles.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," greets Hanabi.

Sasuke coughs into a fist and raises a hand in acknowledgment to Hanabi. His eyes sweep over me before resting on my eyes.

"Ready to go?" his voice is deep and husky.

I nod, unsure of what my voice will sound like.

* * *

I wasn't expecting much, so when Sasuke brought me to the park where we first talked I wasn't very surprised. Until he led me past a thick cluster of trees.

He smiled at my expression. "Do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful." I murmured.

Candles were everywhere! Candles in small glass jars lines the path that led to a picnic blanket. There were candles scattered around the tree trunks and hung on the branches with wire. It was absolutely romantic and surprising.

He led me through the flickering candlelight towards the picnic blanket. In the middle of the picnic blanket sat a glass bowl, holding different sized white candles.

I sat down carefully as he opened the picnic basket.

"For the entrée, we have a garlic bread. Followed by the main of mushroom fettuccine in white sauce, ending with tiramisu for desert. I also have sparkling peach juice for you."

I giggled as he brought out fake campaign glasses and poured us drinks.

"You look beautiful." He commented, just as I took a sip of my drink.

I choked. "Do you really have to make me choke twice in one day?"

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"For?" I asked with a smile. I never thought Sasuke would admit to being wrong, let alone apologize.

"For making you choke." He paused, "And for what happened today."

I knew Sasuke was referring to Naruto and Sakura, and I was glad he didn't mention Naruto's name. I watched Sasuke focus on the drink he held in his hand.

I shook my head slowly. "It's not your fault. I should have had the courage to tell him the truth about her."

Sasuke slowly raised his head, watching me carefully.

"Why do you care for _him_ so much?"

I blinked in confusion. "Is it strange for someone to care for a person?"

He shrugged. "Ever since my parents passed away, I haven't thought about caring for anyone."

I felt a jerk of surprise. "But Itachi said your parents sent you here."

"A partial lie." Pain flickered in Sasuke's eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing. "We were supposed to move to Japan as a family. But there was an accident and our parents passed away. Itachi noticed that I wasn't coping well and decided that after he graduated from school we would move to Japan. Where our parents wanted us to be."

"What happened to your parents?" I asked quietly.

Sasuke was silent for so long I thought he didn't hear me.

"A gang called the Akatsuki killed my parents, who were part of the police defense force."

I touched his arm, "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

He gave a small smile. "So, why do you care about that dobe so much?"

I have never opened up to anyone but Hanabi and Naruto before, but after Sasuke sharing his past with me, I wanted to do the same.

"After my mother died, my father wasn't the same person. He pushed Hanabi and I to be the best we could be in everything. He focused especially on me because I would inherit his company in the future. I felt so constricted and overwhelmed. After disappointing him one day, I ran away crying." I grimaced, "I accidentally bumped into some kids and made them drop their ice cream. They started to bully me, and then _he_ came to my rescue. He protected me from them."

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should have hired some thugs to attack us so I could protect you?"

I hit his arm playfully. "Why would you want to do that?"

"So that you'll care for me."

"I do care for you Sasuke."

His smile was sad. "Not the same way." He brought his hand up and twirled a strand of my hair around his finger, then trailed his finger down my arm. I shivered. He leaned closer, his voice low. "You know, I wasn't kidding about wanting to be your boyfriend. I like you Hinata. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

I stared at Sasuke in shock. "You like me?" I squeaked.

He laughed at me and gently stroked down the curve of my cheek. "I like you a lot."

I blushed. Sasuke liked _me_? As in _like_ like, as a _girlfriend_, not just a friend!

"Why are you confessing now?"

"I'm selfish."

"What?"

"I want you to be happy. I thought that Naruto would leave Sakura when he heard the truth, and maybe realize that he liked you after making him jealous with me being around you all the time. But after what happened, I don't think Naruto deserves you. I don't deserve you either, but I want you."

"Oh." I replied dumbly. How am I suppose to respond to that anyways?

"I know you've been through a lot this week. So when you've sorted out how you feel, let me know. I'll give you three days to decide." Then he smirked, "But if you can't accept my confession now, and later fall for me. You're going to have to work really hard to win me over."

* * *

I lay in bed, unable to sleep that night. Uchiha Sasuke had confessed to me and brought me on a date. Naruto was still with Sakura even though he knew she liked Sasuke and was rejected by him.

Tap tap! "Hinata!" whispered a voice outside my window.

I sat up. Was someone outside my window?

"Hinata! Are you awake?" tap.

That voice. It sounded like Naruto-kun.

I quickly rushed to the window to open it, and was instantly enveloped in a giant ramen hug by Naruto.

I pulled back in surprise. "Naruto-kun! What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug. You don't want me to?" he asked with a pout.

"No, I mean, here. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came by earlier to talk to you. But Hanabi said you were busy. I thought it was an excuse that you didn't want to see me. So I decided to visit through your window."

"Naruto-kun, I wouldn't avoid you like that." I hesitated, feeling my heart ache. "But I don't think it's appropriate for you to climb into my room any more."

Naruto frowned. "Because you're with Sasuke?" his voice was laced with pain and betrayal. "Why didn't you tell me you liked him or you were thinking of accepting his confession?"

"I wasn't sure how I felt about him. We're not officially together anyway." I shook my head, "I was referring to you and Sakura. I don't think she would approve of this."

He looked excited. "You mean, you're not with Sasuke?"

"Not yet." I replied, "But why are you worried about me? You should focus on Sakura."

He shook his head slowly. "That's why I'm here. I wanted to tell you I'm not with Sakura anymore."

I felt my mouth drop open. "What?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeh, like during that school strike, when Sasuke was here and stuff, I realized I was jealous of him. At first I thought that it was about losing you, my best friend. Then today, when I found out about Sakura. To be honest I knew she liked Sasuke. But actually hearing what happened, I realized I couldn't trust how she felt about me. Then when I hugged her and saw you, I realized that I wish it was you instead. I realized that I wanted to be with you Hinata. I like you more than a best friend. I want you to be my girlfriend."

* * *

Note:  
Big cliff? =P muwahaha.. hope things are getting interesting now =P so now I really wont update until I get at least 10 reviews~ especially since I've update three times this week XD Thanks!


	11. Choices

Sorry for the late upload. I was wondering if anyone would review their preference of who they would want Hinata to choose. I was torn between the two (Naruto and Sasuke), and finally turned to my little sister and presented her with the scenario, which helped me to realise who Hinata would choose. Hope you enjoy this chapter =) update for your reviews? (translation of: penny for your thoughts) =P

Drum roll* chapter 11!

* * *

Who do you choose: The boy next door or the dream boy? They use to be the same person – Naruto-kun. But ever since Naruto confessed to Sakura, things haven't been the same between us. And then there's Sasuke…

"What are you still doing in bed?" asked a low voice.

I sat up from my bed in surprise and saw Sasuke standing in my doorway.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed, drawing my blankets around me.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at my attempt to keep my modesty and hide my tattered baggy shirt.

"I'm taking you out. Are you busy?" he stepped into my room.

"Don't!" I waved my arms wildly in front of me. "Stop! I'm not dressed properly and I'm a mess!"

He shrugged. "Your fault for sleeping in." then his eyes twinkled mischievously. "You've got a bit of drool." He pointed at the corner of his mouth.

I quickly wiped my mouth and glared at him when he laughed.

"Just teasing." He ruffled my hair affectionately. Then paused, his fingers tangled in my long messy hair.

He was now leaning over me, so closely that I could see specks of crimson in his dark eyes.

"Hinata." His voice was strained and husky, sending a shiver down my spine.

He moved closer so that I could smell him: warm and earthy with a hint of pine.

"Hinata!" called a familiar voice, that didn't belong to Sasuke.

I couldn't draw my eyes away from Sasuke. Finally he released me and we turned to see Naruto bound into my room and freeze as he took in Sasuke.

I mentally slapped my forehead. Honestly, what was Hanabi doing letting boy into my room? Just because our dad was away on a business trip didn't mean she was allowed to let boys into my room.

"What's the teme doing here?" asked Naruto suspicously.

"What does it look like dobe? I'm picking my _girlfriend_ up." Sasuke retorted with a smirk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Liar. I know you two aren't official."

"Why do you care?" Sasuke replied coldly and glanced at me. He was probably wondering why I told Naruto we weren't together.

"Because I like Hinata."

Surprised crossed Sasuke's face. "What about Sakura?"

"We're not together anymore."

"Player." Muttered Sasuke.

"What? I'm not!" cried Naruto indigently.

Sasuke turned to look at me, emotions conflicting in his gaze. Then he bent down and kissed my cheek. He stood swiftly and left the room, ignoring Naruto's outrage.

"Sasuke," I whispered and touched my cheek.

* * *

"Hinata, I can't believe you let that _teme kiss you_!" grumbled Naruto, for the third time that day. He slurped his instant ramen agitatedly.

Naruto had taken me to the park and we were sitting at our tree near the bridge eating instant ramen and watching the river.

"If he tries to kiss you again, I'll knock his teeth out!" he threatened.

I sighed and pushed my instant ramen around. I would have been overjoyed to know that Naruto was concerned about me and protective. But all I could think about was Sasuke. Why did he kiss me in front of Naruto? Why did he leave? Where was he now?

"Hinata," Naruto poked my arm gently. "Do you like me?"

"What?" I looked up at him.

He took my free hand and held it. His hand was so warm and firm, comforting and familiar.

"Hinata, do you like me more than a best friend? I know last time I said it would be weird with us being together since we've grown up together, but is it that bad?"

I felt my eyes blur.

"Wh-why are you crying?" he stammered.

I brushed the tears away in embarrassment.

"Why are you confessing now?" I whispered. Why couldn't he have told me this earlier? It would have been so easy to accept it. But now with everything that happened... I was so confused.

"Because, I realized how I really felt and wanted you to know." He squeezed my hand. "What's wrong Hinata? I've never seen you like this before."

He watched me with worried eyes.

"I've never felt like this before." I admitted.

"Felt like what?" he looked confused.

I focused on the bridge and the water. It was flowing faster than usual. There had been some rain this week. "You know the day when you told me that you were going to confess to…" I choked on the name, not wanting to say it. Naruto nodded, understanding what I was saying.

I took a deep breath. "I was actually thinking of confessing to you."

I heard him take a sharp breath and tighten his hold on my hand. I quickly rushed on, trying remain confident. "I was really hurt, that you wanted to confess to _her_ when you didn't know what she was like. I was upset that you couldn't see me as anything besides a friend."

"Best friend." He corrected.

"Best friend." I amended, "But it hasn't done anything. Things between us have changed. Since you got with her. You even stopped walking with me to school. That's never happened before." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto cringe.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Hinata." His voice was soft. "I promise, I won't hurt you again. You know me. I never go back on my word!"

I nodded. I knew once Naruto had given me his word, he would do his best to live up to it. That was something that had drawn me to him.

"Is that the reason why you wont accept my confession now? You can't forgive me?" he asked sadly.

Was the reason why I wouldn't accept Naruto's confession because of my haboured hurts?

Suddenly, Naruto released my hand. "Sasuke."

I looked down. "You're right. I have feelings for Sasuke."

Naruto gripped my shoulder, "No!"

"Naruto-kun?" I gasped.

"Sasuke!" he pointed wildly, and I saw Sasuke dive into the river after a toddler.

* * *

Note:

River hanger? haha. Hope the chapter was okay. I'm getting a little busy with assignments and exams, so sorry if I don't update soon. Reviews may help me to update sooner though =P Thanks for the support! =)


	12. Memory

Hi =) thanks for the reviews once again.. it's very addictive, like chocolate XD so please continue with the reviews.. i reeeally want to know what you think =)

Now on to the story!

* * *

"SASUKE!" I screamed.

Never in my life have I ever spoken a word so loudly before. But his name just ripped out from my throat out of fear. What was he doing! What if something happened to him?

I gave a sigh of relief as I saw him emerge from the water, a young boy clutching his side, wrapped in Sasuke's arms protectively.

"What do you think you're doing?" I cried, rushing towards him. He set the boy down, who was immediately surrounded by his parents and strangers.

"He fell in. I couldn't let him drown." He pointed out.

I threw myself into him. "I was so worried," I murmured into his chest.

"You're getting wet," he sounded amused.

"Don't care." I replied and squeezed him tighter. "I like you Sasuke." I whispered.

"What?" he drew me back in surprise.

I blushed. "I'm not repeating myself."

He grinned and pulled me back into his embrace. "Good thing I heard you the first time."

"Glad your okay, Sasuke." Mumbled a voice.

I froze. I had forgotten all about Naruto! I looked up and saw him watching us, his eyes sad.

"Naruto…" I took a step away from Sasuke.

"I'll talk to you later Hinata." He nodded and turned away with a wave. Far out! What was it with these boys walking away from me when they were together?

"Wait! Naruto!" I took a step forward and slipped.

In that moment everything changed. I saw Naruto's face horrified and distant, I felt Sasuke's arms wrap around me, then all I saw was the sky and I was falling, tumbling into the river with Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto's point of view~

I sat at Hinata's bed, holding her hand. It was my entire fault that Hinata was in hospital. Hinata had slipped into the river when she had tried to come after me. I had witnessed the entire event, watching Sasuke attempt to protect her, and how he was dragged in after her. I wish I could make everything better. I wish Hinata would give me a second chance. To had hurt to hear her confess that she liked Sasuke. Seriously, that teme could have any girl, and he had chosen my Hinata. If I could rewind time, I would never have asked Sakura-chan out. I would have realized how great Hinata was, and that I was actually in love with her all along.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're awake." I shook my head and saw Sakura sitting beside him. What was Sakura-chan doing here? Oh yeh, she was a volunteer nurse.

I watched him glare at her until she left to find the doctor.

As soon as she left, Sasuke left his bed. I saw his eyes lock onto my hand. I gripped Hinata's hand tighter. Saskue sat on the edge of Hinata's bed.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, it's time to wake up."

Hinata's face scrunched up and I saw Sasuke smirk. He took a strand of her hair and began to tickle her face and ear. I felt myself getting annoyed, then when she opened her eyes I felt relief.

"I thought you were going to make me kiss you awake in front of the dobe," teased Sasuke with a smile.

I glared at him. I wish he would disappear.

Hinata sat up with a blush, "Wh-what are you saying?" she stuttered. I frowned. The last time Hinata stuttered was when we were elementary kids.

I saw Sasuke's forehead crease, "Uh, I don't know what I'm saying." He trailed off. "Who are you?"

My head snapped to Sasuke's direction. "You forgot who Hinata is?" I asked.

He scratched his head. "Do you know me?" he asked Hinata.

Hinata shook her head. "I-I'm not sure."

I turned to look back at Hinata. Did they both lose their memories?

Then I saw Sasuke break out in a grin, "Just kidding! I wouldn't forget you Hinata."

I reached over Hinata and hit Sasuke across the head. "Teme! Don't freak Hinata out!"

Sasuke punched me back, "Don't hit the injured, you dobe."

"OW! Teme!" I yelled as he punched my shoulder.

"Naruto!" Sakura stormed into the room with a doctor, frowning at me. "Don't yell so loud."

"He started it!" I tried to defend myself.

"Hn," Muttered Sasuke.

"Hello Hinata, I'm Shizune. How are you feeling?" asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure." I saw Hinata's eyes water.

"Are you in pain?" asked Shizune, as she took out a small flashlight and began to examine Hinata.

"A little, but…" she glanced at Sasuke, "Do I know him?"

All the colour drained out of Sasuke's face. "Hinata, don't pretend anymore. Please drop the game. You win okay?"

Tears leaked out of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really don't remember you."

* * *

Note:

Sorry for making another hanger! Did you expect Hinata to lose her memory? I was trying to make it a twist that it was Sasuke.. haha, but not sure if it worked. My sister's idea =P

I'll try and update this weekend.. along with my first one-shot for Naruto's birthday =)

Gimme 'chocolate' puh-lease! =P


	13. Remember

Hi =) thank you for the yummy reviews! =P

Worldreminiscene~ you didn't offend me. I was a little surprised though, because I never thought about it in a 'threatening' way..

To all those reading this story, i'm sorry if i have offended or annoyed you with my persistent and 'threatening' requests for reviews and feedback! Although, I really do appreciate and love getting feedback, so that I know how to improve or whether you actually understand what I'm writing and if you think the story is interesting or boring or cliched.. haha.

Thank you to the readers who have supported and encouraged me~ it's the first time i've had so many supporters, so i ave become a little addicted XD

Anyways.. on with the story! Hope you enjoy it~ I had to think really hard, and wrote three versions, before deciding I wanted this version.

* * *

Sasuke's Perspective~

I breathed in deeply and held my breath, counting slowly and feeling my lungs burn as they were deprived of oxygen.

Whack! My breath escaped in a ragged gasp as I felt something hit me into the chest.

"What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" growled a voice.

I turned to glare at Itachi who stood at the hospital door to my room. The physical pain reminded me that I wasn't trapped in a horrible dream. Hinata had really lost her memory. Why did it have to be her recent memories? Why couldn't it have been her old memories that involve Naruto?

I looked at the object Itachi had thrown at me – an apple.

"To help you get better faster." He replied simply.

I nodded my thanks.

He sighed and took a seat in the chair beside my bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. How were you supposed to feel when the girl you loved couldn't remember that she loved you anymore?

"What are you thinking little brother?" he tapped my forehead.

I felt my lips twitch. It was so nostalgic.

"I'm wondering what to do."

Itachi smirked.

"What?" I said glaring at him. I hated it when he smirked.

Itachi leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and clasped his hands together. "You fight for her, little brother."

I sat up in surprise. "Fight?"

Itachi nodded. "Don't think I gave her up just for Naruto-kun to take her."

"What?" I asked in bewilderment.

Itachi rested his chin on top of his clasped hands. "I think you might have suffered some brain damage. You're never this confused."

"Hn," I folded my arms across my chest.

He laughed, "Pretend all you want that you don't care Sasuke, but I know you're dying to know what happened."

I struggled with my internal battle. Damn Itachi and his criminal psychological antics. He must pay attention at uni just to know how to interrogate someone.

"Fine," I kept my voice cool. "You're right."

"Because you're injured, I'll ignore your insincerity this time."

I turned my head away, then peeked back at him and saw him smile.

"You know Hinata-chan is different from the other girls right?"

I nodded. Of course I knew. That's what attracted me to her: her kindness, humility and integrity. She listened to the teachers and her dad. She didn't put on a show and pretend to be something she wasn't. She was Hinata.

Itachi leant back in the seat. "I made a few advancements towards Hinata-chan when we first moved in."

"You hit on Hinata?" I paused, new worries surfacing. "Did she respond?"

Itachi gave a short laugh, "By respond, if you mean ran away from me and turned me down, then yes."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought. Girls would usually flock to Itachi. It was probably his first time being rejected.

"If I worked on her enough, she would have eventually fallen for me." I frowned at Itachi's statement. "Don't worry little brother. I decided I didn't want her to fall for me. Not after seeing you fall for her. Plus I love you more than her."

"Nii-san, that's embarrassing." I muttered.

He laughed and left the room.

I looked at the window, thinking about what Itachi had said to me. I had told Hinata that I would give her three days to think about us. It had only taken a day for her to decide. I should be a man of my word and fight for her, fight for us.

* * *

Hinata's perspective~

I sat looking around my window: the sky was clear, and the moon was full. Something about it nagged at my memory: a lonely night, with a shadowed figure in the park. I sighed and fell back into my bed. What memories had I lost?

A noise from my door spooked me. I sat up and clutched my pillow, ready to use it as a weapon regardless of it being soft. If i thre it hard enough, it might actually stun the intruder long enough for me to hit the nurse assistance button.

The door slid open and I threw the pillow with everything I had.

"Ooof!" cursed a voice, as my pillow hit the intruder in the face.

"Who-who's there?" I demanded.

"It's me. Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" the name rolled off my tongue, setting off a blush. Why did it feel so strange saying his name? Suddenly the pillow came flying towards me.

"Ow!" I whined as it hit me on the head.

Sasuke laughed. "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

I Shrugged, "It's okay. I started it." I hugged my pillow uncomfortably. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk. It might help you to remember."

I nodded. Hanabi had come to visit me earlier, and told me that Sasuke was our next-door neighbour, and that I had even gone out on a date with him. I frowned. Why would I have gone on a date with Sasuke when I liked Naruto? What had happened between Naruto and I?

* * *

Sasuke and I stayed up the entire night. He told me that the first time we met I didn't like him because Kakashi-sensei made him take Naruto's seat next to me. He admitted that he teased me and said certain things to see my response. Our first date was actually a make up date, in the form of an apology for being a jerk. He wasn't very specific about what he had done to make me think he was a jerk. He told me that he had confessed to me that night and wanted us to be together. I felt my heart ache as he told me very briefly about how I had changed him and made him feel again, after the death of his parents. I knew he was telling the truth when I told him I had to think about it. I blushed when he told me about the incident, where I had admitted that I liked him after seeing him in danger, then we had slipped into the river and I had lost my memory.

"Do you know what happened between Naruto and I?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded, "Yes."

I waited. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

He smiled, "You're not afraid I'll make something up?"

"You wouldn't lie to me. Would you?"

He shook his head. "I think you should ask Naruto."

I chewed my bottom lip while I thought about it. Then he kissed my cheek. A still image flashed through my mind, and then quickly disappeared. I only had the sense of me sitting on a swing and someone kissing my cheek.

"You should get some rest." He ruffled my hair affectionately, and I swatted his hand away.

He paused at the door, "Three days, Hinata."

"Three days?" I repeated in confusion. He ignored me and slid the door shut.

I stared at the door, trying to piece together everything.

* * *

Note:  
Did you like the 'brotherly love'? =P I'm not sure if Itachi would have said that out loud, but he thinks it.. plus I wanted to explain why Itachi gave up on Hinata so quickly. I'm looking forward to writing the next few chaps.. hoping to add some sweet romance, as Sasuke fights for Hinata XD

Hope you enjoyed the chapter =)


	14. Sasuke's plan for Day One

Hi =) thanks for the yummy reviews~ I'm really glad people are enjoying the story ^_^ I hope the story continues to meet your standard of enjoyment and excitement.

Now for some "lovey-dovey sweetness" XD

Enjoy and let me know if it's too OC~ Thanks! =)

* * *

Hinata's perspective~

I woke up late that afternoon, since Sasuke had kept me up all night.

"Morning, sleepy head." Greeted an amused voice. I rolled over and found Sasuke sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Sasuke!" I sat up, quickly; making sure my hospital gown didn't expose anything. He smirked. "Glad the memory loss hasn't affected your…" he trailed off, searching for the right word, "virtue."

I blushed, unsure of what to say. His smirk softened into smile. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you. It's one of the qualities I like about you."

I ducked my head in embarrassment. It was still weird hearing Sasuke, a stranger talk to me like he knew me. Even though we did know each other.

"I brought you a present." As he placed a paper bag on my night table, I saw that one of his fingers had a band-aid wrapped around it.

"What is it?" I asked, reaching for it.

His eyes twinkled with amusement, "If you open it, you'll find out."

I peered inside and pulled out a bento box and a thermos.

"Hospital food sucks, so I thought I'd bring you real food. I've also packed your favourite tea in the thermos."

"Thank you," I murmured, touched by Sasuke's gesture.

He grunted in embarrassment. "You're welcome."

I smiled, imagining Sasuke wearing a frilly pink apron. He would look really cute in one. "Did you cook it yourself?"

He shrugged.

"Did you cut yourself?" I asked in concern. I reached out to touch his hand, but at the last moment I quickly withdrew. What was I doing? I blushed furiously.

He glanced at his finger. "Nah, of course not. I'm a natural genius at everything, including cooking." He frowned, "I accidentally burnt myself when I made the tea."

I looked at him, then opened my mouth and laughed.

"If you laugh so hard you might die." He muttered, glaring at me.

I covered my mouth with my hands, "Sorry." I cleared my throat. "So, when did you have the time to make this?" I gestured to the bento box.

"I snuck out." My eyes widened, and he smirked. "Kidding. I was discharged this morning."

"Oh." I felt my heart beat a little faster. "You should have been resting!"

"I'm resting now." He put his feet up on my bed.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I opened the bento box and was taken back. The box was divided into sections containing: rice, teriyaki salmon, simmered vegetables, and fruit.

"Want me to feed you?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

I felt my face heat up. "N-no, thank you. I can manage."

"How about a sponge bath?"

"Sasuke!" I gasped.

He grinned. "If you don't want one from me, I don't mind if you gave me one."

"I can help you with that, Sasuke."

I saw Sasuke grimace at the voice. "Itachi."

I assumed that Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, judging by their similar appearances.

"Hello, Hinata-chan. How are you doing?" he asked, as he presented a bunch of flowers to me.

"Good, thank you, uh, was it Itachi-san?"

He frowned slightly, "No need to be so formal with me, Hinata-chan. We do share some interesting history."

Sasuke cut in, "By interesting, he means that you rejected him and avoided him."

Itachi laughed and poked Sasuke's forehead. "Don't sound so high and mighty little brother. The first time Hinata met you, she didn't like you."

I nodded, "Yes, Sasuke told me it was because of Kakashi-sensei and seating arrangements.

Itachi raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Really? I guess Sasuke suffered some memory loss about how rude he was the first day you met."

"Really?" I eyed Sasuke thoughtfully. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Sasuke's crazy about you…"

"Get out!" Sasuke jumped out of his seat and forced Itachi out of the room.

"Get better Hinata-chan!" Itachi called.

* * *

Sasuke was forced to leave once visiting hours were over. I lay in bed, contemplating the day. I had spent it with Sasuke. It had been nice. But at the back of my mind, I kept thinking about Naruto. I hadn't seen him all day. I knew Naruto was at school, and he felt guilty about my accident. I had apparently slipped when reaching out to Naruto. Sasuke had tried to protect me when I fell, and ended up with bruises and cuts. I touched the back of my head. It was tender from the fall, and the cause of my memory loss. I really wanted to speak to Naruto about what had happened between us. Sasuke wouldn't say a word about it.

Knock, knock. I looked up startled as a nurse with pink hair walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, Hinata? Remember anything?" asked the nurse.

"Not really." The nurse looked very familiar. "Oh, Sakura!" I finally recognised the pink hair.

She smiled, "Glad to know you still remember me."

I nodded slowly. Naruto liked Sakura.

"Are you a nurse here?"

"I'm a volunteer nurse. But right now, I'm here as your friend, Hinata."

Sakura's face was serious. She sat down in Sasuke's chair.

"I'm going to warn you to stay away from Sasuke."

I just stared at her in shock. What was she talking about?

Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. I didn't want to, but I don't want you to get hurt. Sasuke is a jerk and he's just using you."

"What?"

"Sasuke is only chasing after you because I rejected him."

I frowned, was Sakura telling me the truth? Why would she lie?

"What happened between Naruto and I?" I asked.

She twirled a lock of her hair around her pinky. "Naruto got upset that you were getting close to Sasuke. Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't a good person, and so when you rejected him and chose Sasuke, you got into a fight and that led to your injury."

"Why did Naruto and I drift apart?"

"Sasuke broke you two up. He came between you and Naruto."

"Why?" it didn't make sense. Sasuke had been such a caring person the last few days. But it did explain Naruto's absence, the guilt and everything. Maybe Naruto was still angry with me for drifting away from him?

"Revenge." Sakura replied simply.

* * *

Note:

I hope I haven't offended anyone with Sakura's character.. I needed someone to play the antagonist role.. and thought it would be interesting with Sakura. Let me know what you think =) Thank you!


	15. Intervention

Hi again =) I'm trying to update as soon as possible, because the next four weeks i'm gona be super busy.. so i'm afraid I won't be able to update as much as I like, so I'm tryna do as much as I can now!

Thank's for the reviews as to what you think about how I portrayed Sakura =) Let me know what you think after this chapter =P hehe..

* * *

Sakura's Perspective~

After talking to Hinata, I felt annoyed and upset that I had to lie to her. She was innocent and a kind girl, even after everything that had happened with Naruto and I. I quickly walked to the morgue, shivering. It was such a creepy place.

"I did what you asked, now let the kid go." I shouted, hearing my voice echo in the room.

A feminine laugh echoed from the shadows, and out stepped a girl that looked close to my age. I glared at her. It was annoying that her hair was dark pink. I bet it was dyed. She pushed her black-framed glasses up, causing them to gleam eerily in the light.

"The brat is back in her room, safe and sound…unless you go back and tell _Hinata-chan_ the truth."

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded, tensing my fists. I really wanted to pack her a punch and send her through the wall. Heck, send her to her next life as a dead body. It would be easy to hide her in the morgue.

Her pink eyes flashed with annoyance. "Because I can."

She walked slowly towards me, and patted my cheek with the back of her hand, "Remember _Pinky_, this is our little secret. Unless you want to endanger an innocent child."

I stepped back, refraining myself. If I hit her and the hospital found out, I would be in big trouble. I was stuck. Since I was a volunteer nurse, I had offered my assistance, and was given the responsibility to watch over a small number of children. If the hospital knew I had let one be kidnapped, I was sure I wouldn't be trusted. Either way, I couldn't be trusted now that I had lied to Hinata.

* * *

Naruto's Perspective~

I ruffled my hair agitatedly. I had avoided Hinata for the last two days since she was admitted into hospital. I felt so guilty that she had lost her memory because of me.

"You know, you can't avoid Hinata forever." Came a quiet girl voice.

"Hinata?" I asked reflecively. I turned and saw Hanabi standing at my door.

"Idiot," she muttered, "As if I'd mention myself in third person."

"Oh, Hanabi, I didn't hear you come in." I smiled at her, "You're quite the ninja. You even sounded like Hinata for a sec."

Hanabi wrinkled her nose, "Okay…" she looked at me strangely. "So, when are you gona see Hinata?" she asked.

I sighed, "I'm not sure."

"She's been asking what happened between the two of you."

I gripped my head in frustration.

She tilted her head, just like Hinata, when she's observing me.

"Okay, okay! I get it. Hinata deserves to know the truth. I'll talk to her about it!"

Hanabi nodded, "Good. She's back from the hospital. She's home alone now, so if you wana climb through her window and talk to her, now is a good time."

My mouth dropped open in surprise, "How do you know I climb through her window?"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow delicately, "Please, Naruto. You're one of the loudest people I know." She glanced at her watch, "Anyways, I have to go. I have a date with Garaa-kun." She beamed and left my room.

I sighed and threw on a clean shirt.

I peeped through her window. Hinata was sitting on her bed, looking around her room. The doctor said that she suffered from short-term memory, meaning anything recent may have been lost. It appeared that her memory became fuzzy around the six months time frame, the time when Sasuke moved in next door. Was it fate that Hinata forgot about Sasuke? Was this my second chance?

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped as she saw me.

I blushed, "Eh! Ah, Hinata-chan! It's not what you think! I wasn't perving or anything!"

Hinata blushed at my comment, "It-it's okay, Naruto-kun. I didn't think you were like that…"

"Ahh, haha, that's good. Coz I'm not!" I defended.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at me in concern.

I couldn't help but pull her into a hug. It felt like we had been apart for too long. "I missed you, Hinata-chan," I whispered. "Sorry, I didn't visit you." I felt her grip my shirt and bury her face into my chest. I was glad I had changed my shirt.

"What happened between us?" she asked.

I pulled away from her and we sat down on the pile of cushions that were heaped in a corner of her room. Hinata loved to read, and thought of the cushions as her reading-corner.

"Lots of things happened."

She waited, expecting me to continue. I took a deep breath. "Did you know both Sasuke and I confessed to you on the same day?"

I saw her cheeks darken, "You confessed to me?"

I smiled, "Yeh, after I realized my own feelings. But it was a little late."

"How did you realize your feelings?"

I laughed bitterly, "Sasuke-teme made me jealous, and I realized I wanted you to be mine, to keep you for myself."

"Did Sasuke really come between us?"

I frowned, "Well, he started spending more time with you."

"What happened with Sakura? You don't like her any more?"

I grimaced, "No. I realized she wasn't who I thought she was. She liked Sasuke."

Something in Hinata's expression turned shocked. "Does she still like Sasuke now?"

I shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

I watched Hinata fiddle with her fingers – a nervous trait that she had gotten over. "Sakura visited me at the hospital and told me that Sasuke was using me and wanted revenge."

"I'm not sure if that's true. I don't know Sasuke that well…"

Hinata nodded slowly, trying to process what was said.

I took her hand gently, "Hinata-chan, do we still have a chance to be together? After everything that has happened?"

She looked at me, her face troubled. "Can I think about it Naruto-kun? I don't think I can make a decision when my memories are so muddled."

She squeezed my hand, "But I do remember that we're best friends and that you like ramen."

I grinned and pulled her into another hug.

"Naruto-kun!" she gasped, her face turning a brilliant red. I smiled into her hair and held her tighter. I wish she would choose me.

* * *

Sasuke's perspective~

I saw Naruto climb into Hinata's room. I felt my agitation increase when I heard her squeal. Most likely Naruto had caught Hinata off guard.

I squared my shoulders. At least Hinata would get her answers. I headed out my front door, determined to set up my plan for day two.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw a girl with dark pink hair, short and spiky on one side, while it was long and straight on the other. She removed her glasses and hung them off the neckline of her shirt. It was my childhood friend Karin.

* * *

Note:

Fufufufu XD did you like the update? Interesting? Too complicated? lol. Reeeview! You know you want to =P hehe


	16. A childhood memory

Hello! =D I have finally figured out what to write next! Man.. this story keeps evolving.. so please let me know if it's too confusing and if you have no idea what is going on! I wasn't expecting this story to go on for so long.. but I hope you're enjoying it =)

Thank you to all the reviewers~ akixXxnatsu, Yin-Yan-Yum-Yum, a smile facade, KittyKaity, sKyLaR_KnIgHt, sonofafluffymuffin, Twoformemories, julieyang92, Mariketa the weylock, Sweet-ouran, Lewnna, popcornish... and my 'online friend' =P worldreminiscence.

Also, thank you to those who have added this as your favourite story! I feel very honoured *blushes* ^_^ and those who have added this story and myself on alert =)

Oh! I have a poll on my profile about which Naruto character you think is the hottest.. some research for a new story I'm thinking of putting up =P so if you have time, please do =) thank you!

On with The Boy Next Door! =)

* * *

Sasuke's Perspective~

I braced myself as Karin threw herself into my arms.

"It's so good to see you, Sasuke-kun! Did you miss me?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"What are you doing here Karin?" I asked, genuinely surprised but at the same time, glad to see her.

She pouted, "I wanted to see you."

I smiled and patted her head. "It has been awhile hasn't it?"

"Almost half a year!"

"Time flies."

"Why don't we grab something to eat and catch up? Spend some time _alone_," she winked teasingly.

I glanced back at Hinata's house. "I actually have an errand to run. How long are you stayin?"

"I transferred here as an international student," she replied with a grin.

The relationship I had with Karin was complicated. I met Karin when we were both little kids. I had 'saved' her from a group of boys that were harassing her about her pink eyes, saying they were creepy and that she shouldn't show herself. After defending her, we became friends. We were always seen together after that. Karin knew me better than anyone else. At one stage we _almost_ became romantically involved, but after my parents' death, I had pushed her away, as I did with everyone, including Itachi. But Karin never left me. She was always there for me, to help me even when I didn't ask. But I eventually left her behind, hoping to leave behind painful memories caused by my parents' death. But the bitterness, hatred and loneliness still followed me. So I decided to ignore every feeling, until I became an 'ice-cube', as dubbed by Itachi. That was until I met Hinata. I understood Itachi's gesture of not pursing Hinata because of me. Itachi wanted me to feel again.

"Where are you staying?" I asked.

Her face flushed a delicate pink, "Oh Sasuke-kun! That's so cheeky of you! I can stay here at your house, so we wont get in trouble if you sneak into my room…"

I shook my head in disbelief. Karin was always weird. In front of people she would act like a hard-core ice queen gangster. But when we're alone, she reverts into a mushy, teasing, teenage girl. It has to do with her glasses, or so she told me. Since the day she was picked on, she decided that only I would be able to see the kind side of her. She decided to wear glasses as a way of hiding her eyes, and becomes rude and uptight so that no one is able to get close to her.

"Itachi is home if you want to surprise him," I took her glasses and slid them on her face, "I'll see you later."

Karin sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Still playing hard to get, Sasuke-kun?" she called after me.

I laughed and raised my hand in a wave.

* * *

Hinata's Perspective~

Naruto pulled me into his arms again. It felt strange, being so close to him and knowing that he liked me. I remembered the first time we had hugged. I almost fainted! This hug was different, more intense and sad, as if I was leaving to go overseas or it was the last hug I would get from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" I asked. Why did the hug feel like that?

Naruto released me with an embarrassed smile, "Sorry, Hinata-chan. It feels like a long time since we hugged, and who knows when I can hug you next time?"

I bit my lip. Why did things feel awkward?

I jerked awake. The sun was low in the sky and Naruto was gone. I touched my cheek and was surprised that it was wet. Did I cry while I slept?

Flashes of my dream came back to me. It was more of a feeling with blurred images. Something about Naruto and I… Sakura was there too. Then it clicked. Naruto and I had drifted apart in the dream where he had become distant. I didn't know how to approach him, and then when I did, he finally told me that he wanted Sakura. Then Naruto and Sakura were together, embracing each other under a cherry blossom tree. Somewhere in between I had asked Naruto what had happened, we were both crying. Even the world around us was crying – rain was everywhere, and a pain blossomed deep inside my heart. Why would I have a dream like that? It felt so real.

Ding dong! I quickly wiped my tears away. I wonder if Hanabi was home yet. Garaa had asked her out on a date last week. I knew Hanabi liked Garaa, and she was worried about me. I had convinced her that I would be okay without her.

I opened the door and tried to make out the person standing at my door. All I could make out in the dim light was a girl with pink hair.

* * *

Sasuke's perspective~

I frowned, glaring at the books in front of me. I blew out air noisily, wishing I had some special ninja power that could burn the books to ashes, except for one. It would be easier to pick a book that way. It was the second day of my 'great' plan, which actually sucks, and I was stuck in the bookstore trying to figure out what present I could get Hinata. I had noticed that she had a large bookshelf in her room, and her books had been arranged very neatly, in alphabetical order by the author's surname. I finally gave up and turned away from the books, when my eyes fell on something stacked on the opposite self.

I grinned as I walked out of the shop, present in hand. I was proud of what I had achieved. The last time I brought a present for a girl was… when my mother was still alive. I could imagine my mum smiling at the thought of me buying a present for a girl without any help.

I glanced at the sky and noticed that I had taken longer than expected.

* * *

Note:

Sorry for dragging the day out.. is it suspenseful? Who do you think is at Hinata's door? What do you think Sasuke bought Hinata? I'll try and update this weekend, so that I won't be too much of a meany =P hehe


	17. Visitor

*Resurrects from the dead* Yo! I'm back from the grave... my apologies for updating so late! Been so busy with lots of things, so hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I'm also going through writers block because I'm not sure where I want this to go.. and a little worried that this story is becoming boring and old. But hopefully you're still enjoying it =)

~recap:

Hinata confessed that she had feelings for Sasuke, then lost her memory (I know, cliched and I'm wondering how to deal with this silly issue now!)  
Karin is Sasuke's childhood friend and is manipulating Sakura in the background to make Hinata stay away from Sasuke.  
Someone mysterious with pink hair is at Hinata's door...

Lets find out who it is!

* * *

Hinata's Perspective~

"Saskura?" I asked, squinting into the fading light. I only knew one person that had pink hair.

The person grabbed my wrist and pulled me into my house, closing the door behind us.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

The person's back was to me. I felt my stomach clench nervously.

"Watch your back."

"Wh-what?" I asked, taken aback.

Slowly the person turned around, and I saw Sakura's pain-stricken face.

"I can't tell you much, but I'm sorry, Hinata."

I blinked, unsure of what to say.

Sakura continued, tilting her head towards the door as if she were afraid someone was listening. "I lied to you about Sasuke." She whispered. "But, one thing I didn't lie about was that you should stay away from Sasuke. He has a dangerous past Hinata."

Before I could comment, Sakura yanked her hood over her face and slipped out of my house.

What had happened?

* * *

Ding dong! The doorbell jolted me from my thoughts and I wondered how long I had stood staring at the door for.

I opened the door cautiously and found Sasuke standing outside.

He offered me a small smile, "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." I stepped aside.

"How are you feeling?"

My confusion must have shown because I felt Sasuke's cool hand on my forehead. I blushed. "You're a little warm. Not feeling well?" he asked, removing his hand.

"I'm okay…" I trailed off. Could I trust Sasuke?

"Maybe you should take some medicine?" he offered. I followed him into my kitchen. Since when did Sasuke become so familiar with my house? I frowned. I guess I was missing a lot of memories. Dr Shizune had said that I suffered from retrograde amnesia – the inability to remember events that occurred before the incidence of trauma. She said that amnesia varied across people and the severity of the trauma. It could take seconds, hours, weeks or even months for my memories to return. I would slowly start to remember the memories from the oldest events, but might not remember what had happened the day of my accident.

"...Ata?" Sasuke's hand began to wave in front of me, "Hinata?" he called again.

I looked up, "Oh, sorry Sasuke, I was remembering something."

Hope sparkled in his eyes, "Did it involve us?" he moved closer to me,

"Nn…" I paused, as his thumb brushed against my cheek.

Something warm flickered inside me, and it felt like déjà vu. The image that I had caught of glimpse of was beginning to solidify, like water into ice. I saw Sasuke and I at the park, on the swings. Then Sasuke was brushing a tear from my cheek. And then his lips were on my cheek.

I felt my cheek burn with the memory. Sasuke was watching me with intense eyes. I remembered his cocky attitude, how rude and distant he had been… but then at the park he had shared about his parents…

I watched as Sasuke drew closer to me, then his arms wrapped around me and he murmured my name.

I had never hugged another male besides Naruto, excluding family. But Sasuke's embrace felt familiar, and I wondered if we had hugged before.

He sighed contentedly and slowly released me.

"Trigger any memories?" he asked, taking my hand and tracing patterns on it.

I nodded slowly.

He smirked, "Maybe we should kiss and see what else you remember?"

I pulled my hand away in shock. "Ha-have we kissed?" I croaked out.

He frowned, "No," then smiled, "Not yet. But we were working our way towards it." He gently took my arms and wrapped it around his neck. "We can start with this position, if you like."

Blushing wildly, I quickly untangled myself from him. He smiled and took my hand. I was going to snatch my hand away, still embarrassed when he pressed a package into my hand.

"What's this?" I asked.

He snorted, "Some things never change."

I smiled sheepishly. Just the other day I had done the exact same thing.

"Go on, open it," he released my hand and clasped his hand together, resting his elbows on the bench.

"Do you have to watch me so carefully?" I asked, as I began to unwrap the present. He leaned closer with a smile, his chin on his hands. "I like watching you. Very interesting."

I stared at the present. Was Sasuke always like this? Did he give me presents before?

"It's a journal." He said. "Incase you forgot what it was."

I frowned at him. "I haven't forgotten _that_ much." and then smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke. It's lovely."

He nodded, "I thought you'd like it. Purple is your favourite colour."

He knew my favourite colour? Did Naruto know my favourite colour?

I opened the journal and found that someone had written in it. The handwriting looked familiar.

Sasuke cleared his throat in embarrassment, "Uh, sorry I wrote in it first. I thought that if I wrote some stuff that we did, it might help you to remember faster. You can write your own thoughts, memories that confuse you, questions you want to ask."

I trailed my finger down the page:

_Hinata was dragged by Hanabi to meet the new neighbours – Itachi and I_

_Took Naruto's seat, Hinata gave me a dirty – never seen such a scary face!_

_Hinata avoided Itachi – ran away from him_

_Caught Hinata climbing out of her window – very _dangerous_…_

_Went to the park, ended up on the swings and kissed Hinata's cheek_

_Hinata told me to stay in her room – bossy_

_Pretended to be dating – not pretending now_

_Took Hinata out as an apology date – the park_

_Confessed to Hinata – 3 days grace to think_

_At the park, Hinata hugged me and admitted her feelings for me – we're officially a couple_

Some of them made me smile, wondering what had happened.

"I remember some of these," I said slowly.

Suddenly, I felt two strong arms slide around my waist. Sasuke rested his chin on in the crook of me neck. I blushed, but leaned back into him.

"Can I kiss you, Hinata?" his voice was low and strained.  
I tilted my head to get a better look at him, to see if he was serious. Then I was lost in his eyes: Coal black, with a dangerous glint that made me shiver. He leaned closer, slowly turning me to face him. My hands clenched his shirt. I could feel his heart hammering under my palms. It made me feel better, knowing it wasn't just me that felt like my heart was going to explode.  
"Hinata," he murmured. I swallowed thickly and felt myself nod. Then he captured my lips in a kiss.

* * *

Notes:  
Sorry if there's some boring stuf.. hopefully it'll get better. I want to add more romance and some action scenes..  
Let me know what you think and if you still like the story =)


	18. Trouble

Hi again =) I'm so happy I'm able to update so soon! Please beware, the next paragraph is pretty descriptive.. so skim it if you're not into mush. Hope you enjoy the chapter =)

* * *

Hinata's perspective~

I had never been kissed before. Sasuke's lips were soft and gentle – something I never imagined. Then something happened. A soft sigh escaped my lips, and the kiss changed. It became hot and demanding, like our lives depended on it. I felt his arms firm and strong pull me closer, crushing me against him. Somehow my hands found their way into his soft silky hair and I was lost. Lost in the sensation of it all. I couldn't think straight. He tilted his face and the kiss deepened. I felt something wet lick my bottom lip and gasped in surprise. At the back of my mind I think I heard the front door open, but Sasuke's tongue swept into my mouth and distracted me from any coherent thought.

"What do you think you're _doing_?"

I gasped and pushed Sasuke away, stepping back from him. Sasuke blinked, looking as if he had been woken from a deep sleep.

I slowly turned to face the person that I _had_ heard come home.

"Father…" I whispered and bowed my head in respect and embarrassment.

Peeking out from the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke's eyebrows rise in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?" my father demanded.

I winced and looked up at him timidly.

"It's…" I began, unsure of what to say next. Sasuke's kiss had definitely short-circuited my thinking ability.

"I think it's a boy taking advantage of my daughter." He finished icily.

"N-no, it's not, father."

"It's a misunderstanding." Sasuke's voice was cool. He nodded at my dad. "Excuse me," and turned to leave.

"Sasu–" my hand reached out to grab him. What was happening?

"Stop." Ordered my father, interrupting me. He turned to glare at Sasuke's back. "When you step out of that door, don't come back." He spun to face me. "Hinata, you're forbidden from seeing _that_ boy again."

"No, father, please, wait…" why couldn't I make one coherent sentence? Why couldn't I explain to my dad? I could remember everything now, strange as it was, that kiss had sparked my memory. Sasuke and I were serious about each other! My mind screamed at me to tell my dad.

He held up his hand for silence. "Go to your room and reflect on your disgraceful actions."

* * *

My eyes felt swollen and raw. I had cried out all my tears and my pillow was now damp and sticky. What would happen to Sasuke and I now? Did he hate me? He must, after seeing how pathetic I was. How could my first kiss lead to something so disastrous?

Knock, knock. I heard my door open, but remained facing the other direction.

"I hope you have taken this time to reflect Hinata. I'm very disappointed in you. I did not realize the misfortunate event of your accident would also cause you to forget your manners and appropriate behaviour."

I buried my face deeper into my pillow.

"Tomorrow night we will be having dinner with a very important college of mine. Considering your actions, I believe that perhaps it is time to arrange your marriage. My collage happens to have a son that is of age, and I believe this would be a great investment."

I bolted up and turned to look at my father. He couldn't mean what he said!

He turned his back. "I expect behaviour appropriate of a Hyuga. Do not forget your duty, Hinata."

After he left, Hanabi entered my room with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened," she murmured.

I nodded half-heartedly. All I wanted to do was to rewind time, or find a way to prevent my father from seeing Sasuke and I kiss. Our whole relationship could be ruined because of it now.

"Father requests that I help you dress." Hanabi held up a kimono. It was a pearl white kimono, the same colour as my eyes. The hem and sleeves were decorated with lavender and violet flowers. An amethyst coloured sash with an ivory white string accompanied the kimono. It was a beautiful kimono. I wish Sasuke would be the first to see me in it. I sighed and stood to allow Hanabi to help me dress. My father would always have his way.

* * *

In the car, I focused on Hanabi. She was dressed in a pale shell pink kimono, dotted with white cherry blossoms. Her sash was rose pink with a chord the same colour as her kimono.

"Remember that you are my daughters," said my father before stepping out of the car.

Hanabi squeezed my thigh before following our father. Reluctantly I complied. I wondered what punishment I would receive if I spilt hot tea on the lap of my father's 'important college'.

I knew it was a matchmaking scheme, and I hated it.

Hanabi and I followed him into a Japanese style teahouse. It was a quaint teahouse, with a soothing Japanese garden. I would have enjoyed it, if not for the circumstance. I slowed my steps. Could I say that I got lost? I hesitated and Hanabi turned to look at me.

"It's a little late to run now. Father has just sat down." She pointed with her chin. I slouched in defeat. Hanabi playfully hit my back.

"Don't stress too much. He might not even like you." She teased.

Suddenly her body tensed.

"Hanabi?" I looked at her in concern.

"No," she whispered, her expression pained.

"What?" I tried to understand what she was seeing. I could see our father had taken a seat in front of two people: a man around my father's age, and someone with a shock of crimson coloured hair. My father shifted and I saw a pair of pale blue-green eyes glance in our direction.

"Garaa-kun," Hanabi breathed.

* * *

Note:  
What do you think? Too much drama? I was going to make it Naruto as the person her dad was setting her up with. Also, hope you don't offended by how I portrayed Hinata's dad. But, then Garaa popped in my head... and then I remembered Hanabi and Garaa... I wonder what will happen next =P


	19. Complications

Yo! I think I'm getting fired up =) Sorry for always leaving cliffhangers =P But don't you think it makes it more exciting? Enjoy the story! =)

* * *

Hinata's perspective~

I had heard a lot about Garaa from Hanabi. He was her latest crush and apparently things between them had become a little serious. I wondered how Garaa felt about this set up.

"Kazekage, these are my daughters, Hinata and Hanabi." My father gestured towards us. Although both of us were frozen in shock at the situation, habit kicked in and together Hanabi and I step forward to bow in respect.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kazekage." We said in unison.

He nodded, "This is my youngest, Garaa."

I saw Garaa's eyes flicker to Hanabi, then rest on me. His expression was passive and cool. I had no idea what he was thinking.

"Why don't the three of you acquaint yourselves with one another while we talk." Suggested the Kazekage.

As we turned to leave, I caught my father eyeing me, reminding me not to fail his expectations.

Hanabi was extremely quiet as the three of us walked towards the garden.

"I need to go to the bathroom, please excuse me. I'll see you both later." I squeezed Hanabi's hand as I left them alone.

* * *

Hanabi's perspective~

"Hanabi?" Garaa's voice was soft and muted. I glanced up at him, and then quickly averted my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I played with the sleeve of my kimono. "Did your father say anything about tonight?"

Garaa tilted his head to the side and looked at the sky. "No." he sighed and then I felt him slide up beside me, our shoulders touching. "You can tell me though."

My hand automatically sought his and I gripped it.

"Father is arranging your marriage with Hinata," as I said those words, my eyes watered. Garaa and I wouldn't be together anymore.

I felt Garaa's hand on my head and looked up at him. "Silly girl," he murmured. Then he looked down and me. "I don't have to accept."

"Garaa-kun," I whispered and wrapped my arms around him.

* * *

Hinata's perspective~

I sighed and began to wander around aimlessly, avoiding the place where my father was having his 'meeting' and where Hanabi and Garaa were.

"Hinata-chan!" called a voice.

I turned and blushed as I walked into a chest. The familiar smell of sunshine and ramen surrounded me. I looked up in embarrassment rubbing my nose.

"Naruto-kun," I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

He gave a small smile, "Parent's felt like tea. Thought I'd give them some time alone though. Are you lost? Did you forget where you are?"

A smile broke out across my face, "No, I'm not. As a matter of fact, I've actually regained almost all of my memories."

"That's good." He hesitated, "Do you want to get some tea?"

I looked back at where I had come from. In the distance I could see Hanabi and Garaa embracing.

I nodded. Perhaps it was time for Naruto and I to sort things out.

* * *

We sat at a small stone table with a pot of Chinese tea between us. I carefully poured the tea into the cups.

"Woah, there's flowers in this tea! Should we tell them?" Naruto asked looking into his cup.

I laughed and he looked at me with confusion.

"Why are you laughing Hinata-chan?"

"The flower's are suppose to be in there, Naruto-kun. It's chrysanthemum." I explained.

"Oh," he laughed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

I hid my smile behind my cup.

"Hinata-chan," he interrupted.

I looked up at Naruto. In the fading light, his golden hair was the colour of brass. His fringe was falling into his eyes, eyes that were the colour of twilight. I felt my heart speed up. Naruto always held a special place in my heart. He had been my first friend and first love.

"Can you forgive me?"

I blinked in surprise, "For what?"

He looked down, "For hurting you." he looked dejected and sad. "I really didn't know I was hurting you with the whole Sakura-chan thing. To be honest, I actually loved you the entire time."

"What?" I covered my mouth with my hands.

He looked at me, eyes locking with mine. "I told you I loved you," his forehead creased in concentration, "But you passed out… I thought you passed out because the idea of me liking you was a shock. After that, I decided to focus on someone else to not burden you."

What was he saying? Naruto always loved me? He had told me? I tried to recall when he might have told me.

"Wh-when did you tell me?" I whispered.

He blushed, "I told you during our first year of Elementary school. Remember that time when some kids were picking on you? Your dad said some pretty mean stuff and you ran out crying."

I nodded. My father had been tutoring Hanabi and I, and as usual I had failed my father and his expectations. My father had said that it would have been better if Hanabi were the heiress. After running out, I had bumped into some kids and they started picking on me. Naruto had stepped in, and gotten injured. Seeing Naruto bruised and bloodied because of me, I had fainted.

"After dealing with those annoying kids, I told you I… how I felt, then you passed out."

I stared at Naruto, "All these years? Since then?" I asked.

"You were the only one who cared about me and who I really was. Most people just see me as my father's son, which is great! But then you never know who really likes you for who you are and who's just using you."

Should I tell Naruto the truth? The reason why I passed out? What would have happened if I didn't pass out? Would Naruto and I be together? _Sasuke_. What about Sasuke?

Naruto continued on, "If I knew you liked me, I wouldn't have gone after Sakura-chan. Even when I was with her, I was always thinking of you."

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry." I felt a tear trickle down my face. "This is all my fault. I liked you the moment we met. You're always cheerful and you always give everything your best. I admire you. I wanted to be strong like you. I didn't know how you felt. That day… I fainted because you were injured. You know that sometimes I get dizzy with blood don't you?"

Hope rose in his eyes. "Hinata-chan, if we've always felt this way, can't we be together?"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault things are so complicated, and I feel like such a horrible person!" the tears were falling easily now.

"Is it because of Sasuke?"

I nodded, "He's apart of my life now. I can't forget him."

Naruto stood and knelt beside me. He took my hand and placed it on his chest. "Even if a part of you likes Sasuke, is there a part of you that still has something for me?" he persisted.

"I still love you Hinata-chan. Do you still love me?"

"I…"

His other hand reached up to brush my tears away. His hand was warm as it rested against my cheek. Then he gently brushed his lips against mine and drew me into the kiss. I could taste my tears on his lips. It was a kiss that meant everything. He pulled back, a smile on his lips and rested our foreheads against each other.

"I've always wanted to kiss you," he murmured in a husky voice.

"I'm so confused Naruto-kun. It's selfish of me to put you both in this situation."

He laughed and pulled me into an embrace. "It's not _your_ fault we fell in love with someone _so_ irresistible."

"I don't like being grouped with someone of _your_ level though."

I expelled a breath and turned to see Sasuke leaning against a pillar of the teahouse.

* * *

Note:

*gasps* oh no! Sasuke-kun! Sorry for the cliffhanger Dark Moon Maiden, I'll update soon =)

What do you think of the story? Who would you choose? Ah! I don't really know who _I_ would choose if I were Hinata..


	20. Confrontation

Thanks sonofafluffymuffin for your review =) it was really great getting that feedback and makes me feel so happy ^_^

..I totally know what you mean about the whole two boys and the girl stringing them along. I don't want Hinata to be like that, so I'm glad she's not on your nerves =P

* * *

Hinata's Perspective~

"Sasuke," Naruto turned to face him.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Sasuke?" I asked.

"I'm free to come here whenever I like." I heard the underlying message: unlike your house, Hinata. Then he turned and walked away.

"Sasuke!" I called, stepping forward to grab him.

"Hinata?" I heard Hanabi's voice. "Father is calling for us."

I wanted to go after Sasuke, but I knew I couldn't.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Garaa looked at Naruto and I.

"Oh, Garaa. What are you doing with Hanabi?" questioned Naruto.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I need to go."

He nodded and pulled me into a hug. I pulled back, a blush rising from his affectionate display in front of my sister and Garaa who was clearly ignoring us.

* * *

As we walked back to the room where our father's sat, I turned to Hanabi and Garaa.

"What are you two going to do?" I asked in concern.

Hanabi blushed, "We were thinking of telling them about us."

"So you two are officially together?" it shouldn't have surprised me that Hanabi was dating.

She laughed nervously, "It's been almost two years since we've been together."

"WHAT?" I slapped my hands over my mouth. "What?" I asked in a quieter voice.

"Yeh, sorry for not telling you. Lots of things were happening and I didn't want you to freak out." Hanabi offered.

Garaa nodded. "I will be rejecting the proposal idea. However, I assume you'll be glad of that decision."

I nodded vigorously, "Yes, but how about..."

"Just leave it to me. If your father wants to integrate himself with the Sabaku Company through marriage, then he shouldn't have anything to complain about if Hanabi and I are together."

"Oh." I replied dumbly.

* * *

I was glad everything had worked out between Hanabi and Garaa. My father was very surprised at the development between the two, but agreed to allow them to see each other. My life on the other hand was torturous. Every day was hectic, filled with extra curricular activities that would keep me away from Sasuke, and a tight curfew that demanded my presence at home when I wasn't at school or tuition. My father had even appointed Neji as my personal guard to ensure Sasuke and I didn't talk to one another during school. Naruto was by my side almost every moment, and it felt like the days before Sasuke and Sakura had entered my life. But during those days, I realised I missed Sasuke, and when I was with Naruto, I would think about Sasuke. Naruto had even caught me staring after Sasuke.

On the third day of this routine I was finally sick enough of my father forcing Sasuke and I apart, that I decided to visit him once everyone was asleep. I had to talk to Sasuke. The silence and awkwardness between us had dragged on for too long and was slowly eating away at our relationship. But the question lodged at the back of my mind, and had kept me from taking action earlier was: what was Sasuke to me? Who did I want to be with?

As I climbed out of my window, I remembered the night Sasuke had caught me, and how we had talked and how he had comforted me. At first he had annoyed me and I thought he was a snob, but I realized that a part of him was a caring person.

"Hinata? What are you doing?"

I gasped and jumped off the last rung of the makeshift ladder. I turned, expecting it to be Sasuke, and saw Naruto.

"You scared me Naruto-kun," my heart wouldn't slow. Did I want it to be Sasuke?

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked. "To see Sasuke?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Let's go together. I have something to say to him too." He took my hand and led me to Sasuke's front door.

"Naruto-kun, can you let go of my hand please?" I asked as we stood at Sasuke's door. I didn't want Sasuke to see us holding hands in case he misunderstood the situation.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan. Sometimes my body moves without me thinking." Then he quietly knocked on the door.

"It's midnight dobe, people are sleeping." Muttered a familiar voice. I felt my breathing quicken.

The door opened and Sasuke stood in the entrance, dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt. His hair was sticking up at random angles as if he had been sleeping. He looked past Naruto and saw me. I couldn't read his expression.

He sighed and stepped aside to allow us entry.

The three of us stood in silence. Finally Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well? We gonna stand here all night or what?

Naruto squared his shoulders. "Sasuke, I challenge you to win Hinata-chan's heart!"

Sasuke blinked in surprise at Naruto. "Idiot, speak in English. I don't understand your blabber."

Naruto was unfazed. "I love Hinata. I want to be with her – "

"You broke her heart and went off with Sakura," he cut in.

"It was a mistake that I will regret forever. This is a different issue. I'm not handing Hinata-chan over to you."

I clasped my hands together and wrung them nervously. Were they going to fight over me?

Sasuke regarded me carefully. "It's Hinata's decision to make." He paused, "Let me talk to her alone."

"Ha! You want to start now? Then you accept my challenge!"

I saw a vein in Sasuke's temple twitch.

"Naruto-kun, can you please let me talk to Sasuke alone?"

Naruto touched my arm briefly. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Did you want to sit?" Sasuke gestured to the couch.

I nodded and slowly sat down. He sat on the other end.

"Sasuke, about Naruto and I…"

"Don't worry about it." He cut me off.

I angled my body to look at him. He was staring at his hands.

"Sasuke, is something bothering you?"

"If you want to be with Naruto, don't let me get in the way. I know you've always loved him."

"I… I have feelings for you too Sasuke."

"Do you love me?" he looked up from his hands. His hair fell into his onyx eyes. I wanted to brush his hair out of the way.

I felt my face heat up. "Yes," I whispered.

He smiled. "Who do you love more?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I'm not sure if I should even choose now. My memories have come back, and it's confusing. But I can't make you wait for me."

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" I jolted up straight and turned to see a girl with long pink hair standing at the door of the joining room. She was wearing a short purple nightdress edged with black lace. The left strap of her dress was hanging off her shoulder and revealing a dangerous amount of cleavage.

"Come back to bed. It's lonely sleeping alone." She whined.

I stood up, shocked and hurt. Sasuke was with someone?

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Karin." He said sharply.

"Oh, sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't know you were with some guy."

I felt tears prickle the back of my eyes.

"Hinata?" Sasuke walked towards me, "She…"

"Sorry for intruding!" I gasped and ran to the door.

I heard Naruto call my name as I dashed past him. I ran out onto the street and away from everything. I wanted to be alone.

* * *

Sasuke's Perspective~

I slumped onto the couch, wondering if I had done the right thing. I hated the fact that I had hurt Hinata, and most of all, lied to her.

Karin sat down, edging too close to me for comfort.

"Sasuke-kun, you really like her?" she asked, a note of disbelief in her voice.

"She's different from the other girls."

"Me included?" Karin's finger trailed up my arm.

I grabbed her hand, "Not in the _mood_, Karin."

She pouted.

I rubbed my temples in agitation. I could feel a headache forming.

"Why didn't you tell _her_ the truth?" she adjusted her glasses. "Why did you lie? Or is it the truth? That you want me to be yours?" she winked.

I changed the topic. "What are you going to do about Suigetsu?"

She frowned at me. "Why'd you bring up that loser?"

"He's your boyfriend."

"As if!" she retorted, crossing her arms in distaste.

I smirked, "I'm not blind or deaf, Karin. I've seen the two of you together and even heard the two of you making some interesting noises."

Karin grunted, "That was me bashing him."

"I should have known Suigetsu was a masochists."

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin's face was bright red.

I smiled. "Isn't it okay to admit that you like him?"

"How about you?" she challenged quietly. "I know you like Hinata." She muttered under her breath, "I really want to kill her for seducing you." clearing her throat she added, "Why didn't you tell her that you're leaving Konoha to deal with your parents' killers?"

"Hinata has always loved Naruto. I think she'll always love him and she wants to be with him, but she's too nice and she doesn't want to hurt me. Anyways, right now, I can't commit to a relationship with her. I know she's struggling with this choice between Naruto and I. So I'm making it easier for her. I'm removing myself from the picture."

Karin gently dug her elbow into my rib. "You're an idiot you know?"

"I know." I replied with a sigh.

* * *

Note:  
*wipes sweat from forehead* wooh, that might be the longest chapter I've written yet =)

Let me know if this chap confused you, so I can clarify things in the next chap.

...I wonder what should happen next? =P


	21. The Truth

I'm sooooo sorry for the extremely late update! I had a massive writers block~ I know what I want to happen in the end, but I don't know how to get there! =_= I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Thank you for the reviews from last chap:

gaarasgirl389~ I'm really glad you and your sister are enjoying this.. I got some of my ideas by talking to my little sister and asking her what she would do if she was Hinata, so I'm really happy that the 'sisterly love' is there ^_^

To clear up some confusion:  
Karin is Sasuke's old childhood friend. She **had** a 'crush' on him (like in the manga/anime), but ended up with Suigetsu coz Sasuke's not into her. But Karin still brings up the past, sorta to tease him, and in hopes that he kinda will respond to her. She helped Sasuke because she genuinely cares for him and would do anything for him. Sorry she's so complex.. haha. Think of it as a Sasuke-complex, and a love-hate relationship with Suigetsu.

Recap~ Hinata has her memory back, but is struggling with all the emotions she has for her best-friend (Naruto) and boy-next-door (Sasuke), especially since BOTH of them have KISSED her! Her father has forbidden Hinata from seeing Sasuke because he caught them kissing (and is really looking out for her in a strict manner), and Sasuke is avoiding Hinata because he saw her kissing Naruto. Hinata finally gets the courage to see Sasuke.. and ends up seeing him with another girl (Karin).

On with the story!

* * *

Hinata's Perspective~

I couldn't sleep the entire night. Images of that girl and Sasuke played through my mind, driving me half insane. Finally I kicked off my covers and decided to go for a run to clear my head. It was an early Saturday morning, and I didn't expect to see anyone awake yet. As I passed the swings at the park, my mind full of Sasuke, I ran straight into another person, who was drinking a bottle of water.

"I'm so sorry!" I bowed in apology.

The guy sighed as he fingered his soaked shirt. "What a waste of water."

"Hey! Slut, what do you think you're doing to my boyfriend!" screamed a girl.

I looked up and saw the girl that had been with Sasuke. Why was she calling this guy her boyfriend if she had been with Sasuke?

Her 'boyfriend' had blonde-white hair and had a toothy grin. "Karin, what are you doing here?"

"What happened to Sasuke? Aren't the two of you together?" I cringed at the bitterness in my voice.

Her boyfriend looked at me, then Karin, and burst out laughing.

"You were with Sasuke! Geez, you said you were with some other guy so I got worried and came to see Sasuke, to see if he knew where you went. But Sasuke? That guy wouldn't touch you even if he had a 10 metre pole."

Karin's eyes became slits. "Shut _up_, Suigetsu! Sasuke-kun is gona kill you for wreaking his plan."

"Plan?" Suigetsu looked at me and something dawned on him. "She's his girl?"

"Idiot!" Karin slapped the back of his head and stormed off.

"Wait!" I cried running after her. I grabbed her arm. "What plan were you talking about? Please tell me!"

She looked at me and shook her head, then glared at Suigetsu, "This is on your head Suigetsu!"

* * *

My chest felt tight as I ran to Sasuke's house. Karin had finally told me that Sasuke was planning to leave Konoha to track down his parents' killers, and that he didn't want to tell me so that I could be with Naruto, without the guilt or difficulty of choosing between him and Naruto.

Sasuke couldn't leave, not like this.

I pounded on Sasuke's front door; my breath coming out in laboured gasps.

The door opened slowly. I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the dim light inside.

"Sasuke, I want to talk about last night…" I trialed off as I saw that it was Itachi. "Sorry, Itachi. I thought you were Sasuke."

He frowned at me. I shrank back. "Sorry for banging on your door like that. I just really needed to talk to Sasuke."

Itachi stepped aside to let me in. "Is Sasuke home?"

"Sasuke didn't tell you?" he asked slowly.

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke's left Konoha already."

It was then that I noticed that white cloth had been draped over the furniture and boxes were stacked against the wall.

"You're leaving too, Itachi?"

He nodded, "It's my duty as Sasuke's older brother to look out for him." I touched my shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry things between the two of you didn't work out. You should move on with your life."

* * *

I walked out of Itachi's house in a daze. It wasn't until I heard my father's voice that I realised I had walked into my house. "Hinata, where have you been?"

I looked up, startled and saw my father sitting at the table.

"I was next door. They're moving."

"I see. That's good. I don't want you with _that boy_." He stood up. "We'll be dining with the Yondaime's family tonight. Make yourself presentable." With that, he left the room. I stood there for sometime, feeling numb.

Sasuke was gone.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So, what did you think? Was it too 'cut', like jumping here and there without enough context? Was it too confusing?


	22. Date with the Yondaine and Family

Yay, new chap! Took me awhile coz I was trying to think of what I wanted to happen. Sorry last chap was pretty cut. Hope this makes up for it =) I think this story may be ending soon... I want to start a new idea soon =P Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata's Perspective~

I sat silently, watching Hanabi in the reflection of my mirror. Her fingers twisted my hair into a delicate hairstyle, leaving curled wisps to frame my fame. As she stepped back to observe her work she touched my shoulder gently.

"I know you wish this was all for someone else, but maybe you should take Itachi-kun's advice?" she sighed softly, "Naruto-kun was your first love, and now you have the chance of being with him. Father even approves of Naruto-kun."

My hand clenched my peach satin dress. I couldn't help but think that if my dad didn't ban Sasuke from the house, didn't ban us from seeing each other, whether Sasuke would still be here, with me.

"Hinata, you're making wrinkles in your dress." Hanabi unclenched my hand and squeezed it. "Don't waste the opportunity give to you. I'm sure it cost _him_ a lot to leave."

I was grateful that Hanabi didn't mention Sasuke's name, to say that Sasuke had left out loud would have made it seem more real, and possible cause me to ruin the makeup Hanabi had carefully applied to my face.

"I'll talk to you about the dinner when you get back." she called as she shut the door behind her.

I turned to look out the window, unable to bear Hanabi's thoughts. Everything she said made sense of course. It was true that I had always loved Naruto, since the first time we met. He had always been a bright ray of sunshine, even in the darkest moments of my life. Although absent-minded and oblivious to my feelings, he was always there for me. He cared for me and was my best friend. I had always imagined and believed deep down that one day we would be together. Then our misunderstanding of feelings happened, and Naruto fell for Sakura, and I fell for _him_. I buried my face in my hands. If he had never appeared in my life I wonder what would have happened? Without him, I would still cling onto Naruto. But it was because of him that Naruto and I realized our misunderstanding. It was because of him that Naruto and I were given the chance to be together. I didn't know whether to feel angry or sad. Everything was just complicated.

A dull thud caused me to look up at the window, and I almost screamed as a hand appeared out of the darkness, screeching against the glass. I let out a breath and opened the window.

"Naruto, what are you doing climbing my window? We're going to see each other at dinner."

He climbed over my windowsill and brushed his golden hair out of his eyes. My mouth opened in surprise. He was very handsome, dressed in a coal grey suit and black shirt. I felt a pang in my heart as it reminded me of Sasuke.

"I had to see you now." His eyes travelled down my body and he blushed. "I mean talk to you. You look beautiful though."

I saw myself in the window's reflection: a long peach-coloured dress with silver embroidery, matching the gleam of my eyes. Hanabi had used a silver hairpin, studded with crystals to hold my hair.

"You look very nice too, Naruto."

He grinned, "It'd look better if it had some colour to it."

I smiled, "Maybe an orange tie."

His smile widened and he hugged me gently. "I've missed talking to you like his Hinata-chan. Everything's gotten so awkward, and then that Teme leaves without us finishing our battle for you." He cleared his throat and released me. "I won't leave you Hinata-chan. You know I don't go back on my word."

"I know," I replied softly.

"My parents were saying that your dad wants us to get married. If we did, I promise to take care of you…" he trailed off.

I didn't know what to say. My dad was planning to marry me off to Naruto.

"How do you feel about Sakura-chan?" I asked slowly.

His face fell, "She's in the past."

I touched his cheek. "I know you, Naruto. I'm your best friend. You really loved her. You were blown away by her, weren't you? Your feelings for her are totally different from what you feel for me. You love me, but you really see me as your sister. Don't force yourself to feel anything more than you don't."

"She lied to me," his voice broke. "It was never me she wanted."

"You know her feelings have changed, just like ours. You're the one she really wants."

"She hasn't done much to prove it." He pouted.

I poked his side, "Have you been avoiding her?"

"It's painful."

"Because you still have feelings for her." I pulled him into a hug. "Just remember, whatever happens, you and I will always be best friends."

He tightened his hold on me. "Yeh, forever."

* * *

Dinner was held in the Tea House, and was a mixture of interesting and awkward feelings because my dad kept trying to push marriage between Naruto and I. Naruto's parents were very friendly and never pushed anything onto me.

I tried to ignore their discussion. It amazed me that some adults could talk about you like you weren't there.

"Marriage should be about love, Hiashi." explained Naruto's father.

"Minato, you know our children love each other. Your son has even climbed into my daughter's room!"

Naruto and I gasped, turning pale. My dad and his stupid eyes. It was like he could see through the walls!

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything earlier?" asked Kushina, eyeing Naruto who gulped nervously. "Were you scheming?"

My dad's face remained expressionless. "I'm only planning for the future happiness of my child."

"You mean clan," mumbled Kushina.

I sighed. It was obvious what my dad wanted, and it had nothing to do with my happiness.

A loud commotion from outside stopped whatever remark my dad would have made against Kushina.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted a familiar voice. It sounded like…

Sakura burst into the room, her eyes wild. She bowed upon seeing my dad and Naruto's parents. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I heard from Ino that Naurto was getting married and I…"

I heard Naruto breathe out Sakura's name. He stood up slowly, and gently wiped a tear from her cheek. It reminded me of a distant memory.

"Naruto-kun, I know I hurt you. I was confused. I took you for granted and didn't know that you were the one I wanted all along." She paused and sniffed. "I know it's selfish for me to say this, but I love you. I promise I'll take care of you and be the best girlfriend ever."

I saw Naruto's lip curve up into a smile. He kissed the top of her head then turned to the rest of us.

"I'm sorry, but I can't marry Hinata. It's true that I love her, as a sister, but Sakura-chan is the one I want to be with."

I smiled at the two of them. My heart was split in two. Joy that Naruto had finally gotten the one he loved, and despair that I had lost Sasuke-kun.

Naruto, Sakura and I left the parents to discuss the marriage issue. My dad was still stubborn over it. He probably thought no one wanted to marry me, since Gaara was with Hanabi, and now Naruto with Sakura, both who happened to be my father's choice of suitors. Once home I shared the news with Hanabi.

She stared at me, eyes wide. "Are you serious? I can't believe I missed out on all that! So Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan, huh?" she blinked, then eyed be carefully. "How do you feel?"

"Happy for them." I replied truthfully.

* * *

Author's Note:

So... anyone unhappy that Naruto and Sakura got together? Was it too forced? Anyone happy that it means Hinata is still free? Sigh.. now if only Sasuke were here ^_~ hehe. Let me know what you think... I might conclude the next chap with a time skip.


	23. Dog Days

Yay, new chap! This idea just came.. so I hope you like it =) Just a little clearing~ I know I said Naruto always loved Hinata as a child, and he still does.. but that love for her turns out to be a friend/sister love. Hope this chap kinda makes up for the confusion and clears things up..

* * *

Hinata's Perspective~

It was early in the morning when a streak of pink hair exploded into my room. I looked up from my book in surprise.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

She was carrying two bags full of ingredients. "Please help me Hinata! I wanted to prove that I'm serious about Naruto, and I thought that making ramen for him would show how I really feel. The trouble is…" she bit her lip, "I can't cook!"

I laughed and put my book down. "The kitchen's this way."

A few hours later, covered in sweat and flour, Sakura and I looked at our handiwork.

She smiled at me gratefully. "Thank you so much Hinata! I really, really owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. Just keep your promise to Naruto-kun."

She looked down ashamed. "I know I hurt him and will always regret that I did. It's really selfish of me to take Naruto. I know you had feelings for him, and the two of you…"

"We thought that we love each other as more than friends," I shrugged, "but our feelings for each other changed. It might have been possible for us to be together in the past, but with everything that has happened, it's not possible now."

"Thank you, Hinata, for helping me with all this and your support with Naruto."

* * *

After Sakura left, I couldn't concentrate on my book so I head out to the park for a walk. Thinking about Sakura coming to my house to ask me how to cook just for Naruto, her trying so hard and putting all her effort into making Naruto happy made me feel relived. I really hoped she would make it up to Naruto and keep him happy. Part of it made me feel an empty hollowness. I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything to prove to Sasuke that my feelings for him were real. I didn't even know where Sasuke was. I couldn't even get in contact with him. I wondered whether I could hope that one day he would return.

Suddenly, a large white dog bounded into me, knocking me down to the ground.

"Akamaru! Down boy!" shouted a male voice.

I looked up dazed to see a guy with rugged brown hair and concerned eyes standing over me.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he held out his hand.

I nodded and allowed him to help me up. He smiled then cast his eyes downward, the red triangle marks on his cheeks depended. "Uh, your shirt."

I looked down and gasped, throwing my hand over my chest. Somehow when the dog had jumped on me, its claw had caught in my shirt and made a rip.

"I'm really sorry about your shirt," he mumbled. "I know it might seem kinda weird, but could we maybe go out to a café so I can treat you for this?"

I blushed, "Maybe next time when I'm more _appropriately_ dressed." I held the rip together securely.

"Yes, of course. Maybe I can walk you back. You know, to protect you incase some perv tries to take advantage of your… clothing."

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't really know him very well.

Then he tilted his head, nodding towards a figure behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy with long spiky white hair grin at me. I shuddered as I thought I saw steam blow out of his nose.

"Okay. But if you try anything, I'll hit you."

* * *

I took a sip of my lychee ice tea. It was perfectly sweet and refreshing. "So, what school do you go to, Kiba?" We were seated at a booth at a small food stall.

He paused, holding his cheeseburger in one hand. "You don't recognize me?" He gave me a crooked smile. "I go to Konoha High. I'm actually in the class next door to you."

"What? Really? Sorry! I didn't know." I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Since I wasn't an attention seeker, I thought that I was observant, and I should have remembered him, especially with the distinctive marks on his face.

"It's okay. You know me now." I couldn't help but return his warm smile. It was nice having another friend.

As we chatted about school we realised that most of our friends knew each other. Kiba, Ino and Sakura were in the same class during middle school. He even hung out with Naruto during sport.

Being with Kiba felt comfortable and eased the ache I felt in my heart due to the absence of Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

It was another day of school. The air was cooler now and I pulled my jumper down to cover my hands.

"You can walk with Sakura and I to school if you want." Naruto was watching me carefully.

I shook my head. "It's okay." It would feel a little awkward,

At Sakura's street, he reluctantly waved goodbye to me. Although Naruto had declined my father's proposal to be engaged to me, and announced that he wanted to be with Sakura, they had decided to have a 'two-week prove your feelings' trial, where Sakura would prove the extent of her feelings. Most people would have thought that Naruto would be idiotic to suggest something like that after confessing, and even more stupid to give Sakura another chance after how she had hurt him. I did think it was a little strange for him to put her on a trial. If things didn't work out in the end, he would still be hurt. But Naruto was a forgiving person, always kind and generous.

Although I was happy for Naruto, finally having Sakura acknowledge him and her trying hard for him, I felt a little lonely. Usually Naruto was always with me, but I knew with Sakura as his girlfriend or 'trial-girlfriend', he couldn't always be around.

"Hey sleepyhead," greeted a husky voice.

I jumped and quickly spun around. Sasuke-kun. As I turned, my anticipation turned into disappointment.

"Oh Kiba, good morning." I offered politely, trying to hide how crushed I felt.

"You okay, Hinata?" he placed a big hand on my head.

"No way! You two know each other?" shrieked a voice.

I ducked out from under Kiba's hand to see Ino eyeing the two of us. She had just entered the school gate.

"Hey, babe," acknowledge Kiba with a crooked smile.

From Kiba's smile, it seemed that he wasn't being mean, but Ino didn't really take any comments that involved pigs well.

"Mutt," she retorted, and then she dragged me away.

"Spill, Hinata. How do you know Kiba?" her pale blue eyes scrutinized me while she manoeuvred us through the early crowd of students.

I sighed. "We met at the park yesterday when his dog accidentally ran me over. We treated me to a drink and I found out that he's in the class next door to us."

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Are you moving on to him?"

My confused must have annoyed her because she gave an exasperated sigh. "Do you like Kiba? Are you thinking of going out with him?

I felt a headache forming. "No. We're only friends, Ino. We just met."

She had a strange look on her face.

The bell rang and I quickly took my seat. She had a far-away thinking look as she took her seat.

* * *

When the last bell rang, I was exhausted. All day Ino, Sakura and Naruto questioned me about Kiba.

I was making a beeline to the school exit, determined to escape from everyone when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hinata!"

I looked behind me startled. "Oh, hey, Kiba." I glanced around, wondering if Ino was watching.

"Sorry, are you busy?"

"Just trying to get out."

He smiled, "Would you mind if we went somewhere? I need to talk to you about something."

Unable to think of an excuse I agreed. "I just need to stop by home first."

* * *

Sasuke's Perspective~

I had been away from Konoha for awhile. Despite the distance my heart was still in Konoha, with Hinata. I thought about her every day. Itachi finally sick of me told me to go back and clear things up. Finally unable to stay away I decided to take a short break from the investigations and visit Konoha. I wanted to see what Hinata was doing. Part of me was afraid of what I would find. What would I do if I found her with Naruto?

"Did you like it Naruto?

I ducked behind a bush and saw Naruto and Sakura sitting on a picnic blanket, packing an exmpty bento box that Sakura had prepared. I felt a strange weight lift from my shoulders. Naruto had chosen Sakura. I quickly made my way to Hinata's house, keeping hidden from the slightly sickening view of Sakura wiping Naruto's mouth with a tissue. I was about to clear the bushes when I saw Hinata being accompanied by a guy. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and her arm around his waist.

Jealousy coursed through my veins, but my pride held me back. I couldn't bear to watch and turned my back. I had to get away. I shouldered past a couple leaving the park. "I swear that person looks like…"

I shouldn't have gone. I didn't think that Hinata would choose anyone beside Naruto. Was she so lonely without Naruto that she turned to anyone?

I squared my shoulders. Maybe it was better this way. Now that I knew Hinata was with someone else, I had nothing left for me. The only thing I had to live for was revenge.

* * *

Hinata's Perspective~

I grit my teeth in pain as Kiba helped me to my room. I had unfortunately sprained my ankle walking back to my house when I thought I saw Sasuke. It was only a glimpse, a guy with dark hair weaving through the park. I had turned my head to follow him, to see if his face, when a dumb tree root poking out of the sidewalk caused me to stumble. Kiba had grabbed my arm to steady me, after my ankle rolled. It felt awkward in this position, his arm around my shoulders, and my arm around his waist. If anyone saw us, especially Ino, I'm not sure what they would think.

Kiba finally dropped me onto my bed and I gave a sigh of relief.

"I'll grab an ice pack for you."

"Down the stairs to your right."

I watched him carefully as he wrapped my foot in a bandage and applied ice to it.

"Are your parents doctors?"

"Naw, they're vets."

I felt my lip twitch. "Are you treating me like a pet?"

He grinned, "Will you be indebted to me forever?"

I grabbed the ice pack, "No way. But I do owe you for helping me."

He blushed, "I actually wanted to talk to you about helping me."

I waited for him to continue. He pulled at a loose thread on his sleeve. "I need help with… Ino."

I smiled, "You like Ino?"

He shrugged and nodded reluctantly.

My smile grew. "I think she likes you too. She kept asking me what was going on between the two of us."

His head perked up, "Really?"

Ding dong!

"Do you mind seeing who's at the door? Sorry…"

"Sure, don't worry about it." He headed out of my room with a goofy grin.

I listened intently and heard Naruto's voice.

"EH! KIBA! What are you doing here?"

Then Sakura's voice. "Forget that! Where's Hinata?"

I heard running footsteps and the three of them rushed into my room.

"Hinata! I'm so happy for you!" gushed Sakura.

"What?" I was confused.

Naruto frowned, "Wasn't Sasuke here? I'm really sure it was Sasuke that passed us."

"What?" I sat up straighter and winced with the pressure it placed on my foot.

Sakura chimed in, "Yeh! He came from this direction. Did you get in a fight because of Kiba?" she eyed Kiba with narrow eyes.

"Sasuke is here? He's back?" Why didn't he come and see me? Then a thought popped into my head. What if Sasuke saw Kiba and I and thought we were together? I stood up and would have fallen if Sakura didn't support me.

"Did Sasuke misunderstand the situation?"

I nodded vigorously. "I have to find him…before it's too late."

"Yes, but you won't be going anywhere with an ankle like that. Seriously, what happened? And who bandaged it? You're not an animal."

Kiba growled, "It was the best I could do!"

"Naruto, Kiba, go look for Sasuke and explain the situation! I'll help Hinata." Ordered Sakura.

I was near to tears when Sakura unwrapped the bandages from my ankle.

Sakura tried to comfort me. "It'll be okay Hinata. We'll explain everything to Sasuke when we find him."

But the same thoughts kept swirling around my mind. What if Sasuke never came back? What if I never saw him again?

* * *

Notes:

Phew! The longest chap I've written so far! Review to let me know what you think of the addition of Kiba and whether the story is too confusing.. I was thinking of making a cliff hanger and making you all think Kiba was bachelor number 3, but decided to give you all a special long chap =)

Review if you have anything that needs to be cleared up or have questions! ^_^


	24. Missing Nin

Sorry this chap took awhile to update! I had different scenario's... but I had this idea for a while, but wasn't sure how to write it.

* * *

Hinata's Perspective~

I hated myself for spraining my ankle at this moment. I felt so helpless, so useless. Sasuke was here and I couldn't do anything!

I heard my doorbell ring and Sakura's footsteps as she walked down the stairs. I strained to hear who was down stairs.

My heart sped up as I saw dark hair and pale skin. They managed to find Sasuke! Then he looked up and I felt my heart drop.

"Itachi!" I tried to mask my disappointment. I was happy to see Itachi, but I really wanted to see Sasuke.

"We're sorry, Hinata. We couldn't find Sasuke." Apologized Kiba.

I tried to smile, but it felt as if my lips weighed a ton. "What are you doing back in Konoha?" I paused, "Is everything taken care of?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

Something in Itachi's eyes made me shrink back. There was something fierce in them that made me feel afraid.

"Where will you be staying?" I asked quickly to change the subject.

"Tsubaki Inn. It's not too far from here."

Naruto scratched his head thoughtfully, "So are you Uchiha's moving back to Konoha?"

Itachi glanced at Naruto. "Perhaps."

I saw Sakura glance at Itachi. "I'm sure you and Hinata will want to catch up. I have to meet up with Ino…"

I saw Kiba's ears twitch at her name. "Kiba, why don't you go and keep Naruto company?" I suggested.

He raised his eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Alright, lets go! See you later, Hinata!" called Sakura, as she dragged Naruto out the door.

I raised a hand in good-bye, watching Kiba trail after them like a lost puppy.

Once they left I turned to Itachi.

"What's happened?" I asked.

He sighed and fingered his necklace. "I sent Sasuke to Konoha to protect him. His mind wasn't focused. Probably since he was worried about you. I was going to take care of our… family issues, but things have gotten complicated."

I felt mixed feelings. I was thrilled that Sasuke still thought about me, but now I felt even more hopeless, that Sasuke had misinterpreted the relationship between Kiba and I.

"What's complicated?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "The people that murdered our parents are in Konoha."

"Does Sasuke know that?"

He shook his head. "No. But he can recognize them."

"We have to find Sasuke. If he sees them, he might do something…"

He placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "_You_ stay put. I'll go look for him."

* * *

I watched as the sun dipped behind the trees in the park, casting a red glow on its surroundings. Itachi had been gone for an hour now and I was too restless to wait any longer. I stood slowly, testing how my ankle took my weight. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I gave a sigh of relief. My ankle was throbbing slightly, but I could take the pain.

I limped down the stairs and almost walked into Hanabi.

"Hinata, where are you going?"

"Out!" I shouted, and slammed the front door.

* * *

I sighed and slumped against a tree in the park near the swings. I thought that Sasuke would have come by the park. I had spent almost an hour searching for him. My ankle was now throbbing and occasionally stabbing me with sharp pains as if it wanted to remind me that it was still there.

"What's this?" asked a silky voice behind me.

I looked up and saw a figure step out from behind the tree I was leaning against. I frowned at his face. He reminded me of Braveheart, except instead of having a white and blue painted face, his face was half white and half black.

"Zetsu, leave the girl alone." Commanded a deep voice.

I blinked against the sunlight and could just make out a silhouette of a man.

The white and black face man called Zetsu smirked at me. "She was with Itachi. I saw them leave from the same house."

"Really?" the man tilted his head towards me, indicating his interest.

I mentally hit myself. It was stupid of me to rest at the park. I couldn't even _run_ away from the weirdo's because of my ankle. I stood slowly, trying to mask the pain in my ankle. The man leaned towards me and I took a step back in surprise. One of his eyes was glowing red like blood with a strange designed inked into the iris.

"What do you want?" I asked in a firm voice, although I was shaking inside. These men felt dangerous.

"Uchiha Itachi." He replied in a low voice, and ran a knuckle down the side of his face. A long scar stood out in his pale skin, starting from his cheek and ending at his jaw line.

* * *

Itachi's Perspective~

I had searched everywhere for Sasuke, but I couldn't find any trace of where he had been or could been. I headed back to Hinata's house, wondering how I could pacify her fear and anxiety. I knew she would want to look for Sasuke, but it was dangerous. I was glad she injured herself and was forced to stay in her room. She didn't know what was going on. Sasuke didn't know the full story either. If I called Sasuke and asked for his whereabouts, he would know that I had returned to Konoha. He would ask me why I wasn't pursuing the murderers… and then he would find out that they were in Konoha, and after us.

I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for Hinata to open the door. I was mildly surprised when Hanabi opened the door. I smiled at her.

"Hello Hanabi, you look well," I greeted politely.

"Itachi-kun!" she looked surprised. I wondered whether Hinata had told her anything. "How are you?"

"Good. Is Hinata in her room?"

Hanabi shook her head. "No, she's been out for an hour now."

I checked my watch. She had left her house ten minutes after me. "Did she say where she was going?"

Hanabi taped her chin, "Nope. But she left in a rush." She eyed me carefully. "Is she with Sasuke?"

"Who's with me?" asked a surly voice.

I recognized the voice immediately. "Sasuke! Where have you been?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at me. "What are you doing here, Itachi?"

"I'll tell you later. We need to find Hinata first."

I watched Sasuke's face turn into a scowl. "She's probably with that dog-faced mutt."

Hanabi and I exchanged a glance.

I wanted to shake my head. Sasuke had really misinterpreted the situation. "That dog-faced mutt is with Naruto, trying to get his paws on Sakura's friend Ino."

I heard Sasuke mutter "Two-timing perv," under his breath.

Sasuke was stubborn. I decided to be frank. "Sasuke, you're misunderstanding the situation. Hinata injured her ankle so your mutt, _Kiba_, was helping her. _You_ went missing so she went off, on her own to find you. And now, _she's_ missing."

He shrugged, but I could see the tension in his shoulders. "She'll come back when she gets tired."

I lost my cool and gripped his shoulders. "Sasuke, the _Akatsuki_ are here. It's dangerous for Hinata to be out at this time with those people around."

He snapped out of his brooding anger. "What? Those scums are in Konoha?" his eyes narrowed, "Why?"

I met Sasuke's gaze. "To finish what they started."

* * *

Hinata's Perspective~

I woke up and found myself tied to a wooden beam. The cold cement floor caused a chill to seep into my skin. To distract myself I observed my surroundings. There were windows, caked with grime and dust, casting a pale light on the pile of boxes that littered the floor. Tilting my head up, I saw a high ceiling made of timber and steel. I guessed I was in a warehouse or some sort of storage room. I shivered, wondering how long I had been out for.

I thought back to the park, when the two strangers approached me. The last thing I remembered was the red eye man saying "Uchiha Itachi" and then everything went black.

"Don't you think the _Uchiha_ is going too far?" grumbled a gravelly voice.

I froze at the sound of the voice. Uchiha? Were they talking about Sasuke or Itachi?

"Don't stress so much." Replied Zetsu's silky voice, seemingly carefree.

"_You_ might not have a issue babysitting a brat…"

"It's part of Uchiha Madara's plan."

_Uchiha Madara?_ Was this a relative of Sasuke? Why would they kidnap me just to get Itachi?

There was a low chuckle and I saw the red eye man leaning against a wooden beam across from me. "Zetsu, you're giving our hostage too much information. I thought you were more…_contained_."

Zetsu's yellow eyes glinted in the dim light. "I am. I can easily dispose of her." He replied in the carefree tone I heard before. I wondered who the third man was.

"Stop acting so superior." Muttered the gravelly voice.

I couldn't believe what I had seen and heard. The black and white, Zetsu probably had a multiple personality disorder and some psychotic dysfunction. He was talking to himself, about…disposing of me. I swallowed hard.

The red eye man knelt down to look at me. "She would be more useful alive, Zetsu. She's a Hyuga."

I saw Zetsu shrug, "Whatever you say, Uchiha Madara."

Madara frowned at Zetsu then turned his attention back to me.

I looked down and pressed my back against the beam, so hard that I could feel the grooves of the wood and the bite of a splinter against my skin.

He reached out a black-gloved hand towards me, and the windows shattered into a million pieces of broken glass.

I heard myself scream.

Zetsu grinned, "Looks like our guest is here." I saw him disappear into the shadows.

The wooden door to my left was kicked down, and in the glow of the setting sun I saw Sasuke.

"How nice of Itachi to bring his little brother." Murmured Madara.

My eyes were glued to Sasuke. In the shadows above him, using the windows for leverage, I saw Zetsu creaping towards Sasuke like a poisonous vine. Something glinted in Zetsu's hand. A knife?

"Sasuke!" I screamed as Zetsu dropped in front of Sasuke.

My heart stopped. Sasuke couldn't be here! If anything happened to him…

I gasped as Madara's fist came flying towards me, only to change direction at slam into someone's palm.

Madara nodded at the figure, "Itachi."

I whipped my head back to Sasuke. Sasuke and Zetsu had disappeared. The only evidence of their presence was a smear of blood on the ground.

* * *

Note: Hows the new development? I initially wanted to end the story sooner with a time skip.. but then it evolved into this. Let me know your thoughts =) I appreciate them ^_^


	25. Complete

Yay! An update! I finally figured out what to write.. I wanted to upload this on the 25th of March as a present, since this is coincidentally the 25th chap, and it was my bday. unfortunately I couldn't upload it due to an error in the FF site. BUT! It has been sorted out and now.. You may unwrap the present =P

Beware, it's kinda descriptive..

* * *

Hinata's Perspective~

"Sasuke!" I screamed, "Sasuke!" I struggled helplessly against the rope that bound me to the wooden beam.

Itachi and Madara were fighting now, moving so fast their hands and feet were a blur of motion. It seemed that every punch or kick Itachi threw at Madara would be evaded, almost as if Madara could turn himself into a semi-corporal being. A loud resounding crack sounded overhead and I saw Sasuke and Zetsu fighting on the boxes. One of the wooden beams near their fight had been splintered. I felt my heart quicken. Relieved that Sasuke hadn't disappeared. I frowned as I saw blood on his shirt. Zetsu had cut his arm.

I didn't know what to do. The broken glass on the floor caught my attention. If my leg could jus move it closer, I would be able to reach it. I shifted my position so that I was almost lying down, and stretched my leg out as far as I could. My foot hit the glass with a dull thud. Carefully, I dragged the glass towards me with the heel of my shoe. It was a long and painful process. When I rushed the process, the glass would slip out from beneath my heel.

Sweat ran down the side of my face and I breathed heavily as if I had been running. I could feel time slipping away like sand between my fingers. Every second was precious. Every minute meant that Sasuke was fighting and was in danger. After a few attempted struggles, I managed to bring the glass next to my right hip.

I was suddenly grateful that they had tied my hands in front of me. My eyes darted back to Sasuke and his fight. I didn't know what I could do when I freed myself, but I had to help Sasuke and Itachi.

The ropes scratched my skin, burning them as it rubbed my skin raw. I pulled the ropes, desperately trying to reach the glass. It dug into my skin and I gritted my teeth, eyes blurring with the sting of pain. I just had to imagine it was like getting a Chinese burn from Neji. The sharp sensation of glass cutting into my thumb made me feel relief. My fingers slipped against the glass and I wanted to yell in frustration. Removing my hand I quickly rubbed my fingers against my shirt, smearing blood and sweat onto it. Taking a deep breath I reached for the broken glass. This time I was able to get a firm grip on the glass.

Without wasting time I began to use it to cut the ropes. It was a slow and painful process, my hand slipping against the glass, my blood making it slippery. I dropped the glass once I managed to cut through the rope that bound my left hand and began picking at the knots that secured my right hand. I glanced at Sasuke who managed to land a blow at Zetsu who staggered back into a stack of crates.

Itachi and Madara were circling each other, sweat plastered their hair to their faces, but their breathing was even.

I heard Itachi speaking in a low voice. "What are you doing in Konoha, Madara?"

"I thought it was time to end your pathetic game of hide-and-seek. It was smart of you to take Sasuke and move away. If you hadn't so foolishly returned, I would have given you more time to live."

A loud crash drew me away from Itachi's conversation. I saw Sasuke lying on the ground, surrounded by pieces of littered boxes and objects. I yanked the last knot out, almost tearing my nail out and limped to where Sasuke lay sprawled. My ankle was numb with the sensation of pins and needles.

"Sasuke!" I choked on my tears.

He glanced at me, disorientated, "No! Hinata, go! Run!"

I fell before I could get to him, my blood smudging the concrete floor. I felt so weak, I couldn't move. I watched as Sasuke stood on shaky legs, his hand gripping something. The skin on his knuckles stretched tightly over his bones.

"I won't let you hurt the people I love!" he muttered in a murderous voice.

Zetsu kicked a broken crate out of the way, the wood groaning as it skidded across the room and smashed into the wall.

It was the gravelly voice that spoke, sending shivers down my spine. "Foolish weakling."

Then Sasuke sprang and I cried out, my bloody hand reaching out for Sasuke. Everything slowed. Shock registered on Zetsu's face. His hands grasped the wooden stake protruding from his stomach. Blood bloomed around the wound like a bloody flower. He slumped to the ground at Sasuke's feet, groaning.

I stared at the scene in shock. I wondered if I should have been appalled that Sasuke had _staked_ someone, but all I felt was a calming relief that Sasuke was okay, that his fight was over.

Sasuke stumbled as he walked towards me. "Hinata," he murmured, kissing the top of my head.

A string of curses filled the room and I saw Itachi shove a tower of crates down onto Madara. They fell on him with a sickening crunch.

Sasuke moved into my line of sight, blocking the view of Madara's twitching hand from me. He wrapped his arms around me. All I could think of was Sasuke.

A few moments late, the sound of blaring sirens broke the silence. The warehouse doors flung open to reveal Konoha police. I gripped Sasuke's hand.

"Don't let us get separated. It's taken too long for us to finally be together."

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

* * *

We were taken to Konoha Hospital, and treated. The police asked for statements and congratulated Itachi and Sasuke for capturing the two murderers and kidnappers without killing them. Although Sasuke had stake-stabbed Zetsu, it only resulted in a minor injury that required stitches. Madara was rendered unconscious by Itachi, and had two broken ribs and mild head injuries. To my relief, Itachi and Sasuke weren't critically injured. Itachi only received minor cuts and bruises. Sasuke had fractured a bone in his right forearm and the cut on his left arm needed stitches. My right hand looked like a ball of white bandages. The cuts on my hand from the glass weren't deep enough to need stitches, so they had painfully pressed my skin together and bandaged it tightly to stop the bleeding.

Sasuke stayed with me the entire time, holding my left hand as I was being treated. He insisted on being treated in the same room. I blushed as they removed Sasuke's shirt. I hadn't seen Sasuke shirtless before. His skin, fair and smooth as ivory, was stretched over an incredibly chiseled body.

I saw Sasuke smirk and quickly looked away. After the nurse left, Sasuke sat on my bed. He rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered huskily into my ear.

"I suppose you wouldn't object to giving me a sponge bath?"

I froze and jerked away, positive my face was the colour of a tomato. "I-I was just making sure she didn't miss any injuries," I lied.

His smile widened, "Is that why you licked your lips when you were staring at my body unashamedly?"

I glanced down at him and bit my lip. He had a really sexy body. It made my body tingle.

"I wasn't," I replied weakly.

"As punishment for lying, you should wear a nurse outfit."

A chuckle broke the atmosphere.

Itachi was standing in the doorway looking amused. "Teasing Hinata already, little brother?"

I felt Sasuke shift away from me, his attention on Itachi. "Is it all over, brother?"

"Yes it is. We can go."

"Where are you going? Back to the inn?" I hoped I didn't sound desperate.

Itachi shook his head slowly.

"Are you leaving Konoha again?" Fears filled my head. Maybe Sasuke didn't want to be with me anymore, and he was only here because I asked him not to leave me.

Itachi walked towards me and gently poked my forehead, "Of course not. We're going back home. Back to your next door neighbours."

I smiled in relief. "That's good."

He gave a small smile, "I'll see you both later."

* * *

Sasuke and I must have looked strange, leaving the hospital in our condition. Sasuke sprouting a splint on his forearm and bandages protruding from beneath his shirt, and me with my hands and wrists bandaged like I had been in a fight. I laughed quietly. It looked as if I had fought with Sasuke.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you a saddist?"

"No!" I puffed my cheeks out.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I was just thinking how weird we probably look."

He glanced at me then himself and shrugged.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked quietly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why you left and came back, why those men did all those things… and what I am to you."

He didn't reply, but gently took my elbow and guided me towards the park. He sat me on the swing and faced me.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?"

I nodded. It was after I found out that Naruto and Sakura had become an item.

"Those men today, killed my family. They also killed a part of me. I thought I couldn't care about anyone but Itachi again, let alone love someone." He touched my hand gently. "I left because I wanted you to be happy. You have always loved Naruto. I wanted to give you a chance to have that, without feeling guilty for rejecting me. I guess I was afraid of being rejected." He sighed. "I came back because I couldn't stop think about you. I didn't want to give up on you." His hand lightly caressed my skin.

I stared into his eyes, dark and intense. "Will you give me another chance, Hinata?" he moved closer. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"Can I love you?"

I had barely nodded when his lips touched mine.

Soft and hesitant, just brushing my lips with the lightest touch. My eyes fluttered shut and I breathed his name.

He kissed the side of my lips, then the bottom lip. My hand gripped his shirt, brushing against his stomach. I felt his muscles clench beneath my fingertips.

The kiss was too short for me. I opened my eyes and found him watching me with glazed eyes. He ran his hand down the side of my face. So tender I felt myself blush. He smiled and gently kissed my cheek.

"Lets go home."

Then he took my hand and we walked back, finally together.

* * *

Note:

I think I'm going to end the story here. But, if I may add a special chapter or two in a time skip frame if you wonderful readers want more =)  
If not..

Thank you for following the development of this story and all your reviews! It has been a great experience writing this story and being able to share the experience with you all. It is the first story I have ever finished! (and I've started quite a few =_= ).

See you all in my next story =)


End file.
